


Nobody but You

by purple_mangosteen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Romance, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes meets Harry Potter at the beginning of his career in British Government. The rest they say is history. Slash. Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter. Featuring androgynous and smart Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series. Also contains futa.  
  


**Nobody but You**

  
  
Chapter I

  
Mycroft Holmes worked at Foreign Office. The Foreign and Commonwealth Office, commonly called the Foreign Office was a department of the United Kingdom government. It was responsible for protecting and promoting United Kingdom Interest worldwide. Mycroft chose the department when he graduated from Oxford.  
  
Mycroft already planned about his future ever since he was a child. He wanted to work in the government. And no, he didn't want to become Prime Minister of United Kingdom. He also didn't want to appear on television every day like some politicians. No, Mycroft was more polished. He wanted to be the brain. The man behind everything. The shadow ruler of England. He wanted to determine England's policy; he wanted to raise and to bring down politician, he wanted to control everything, and why shouldn't he? He had the intelligence needed for the task. Also, the position would provide him with the way to exercise his brain from boredom.  
  
He had started young. Ever since he was in Eton, he forged connection with children from political background, and during his time in Oxford, he paved his way to the top. Once he graduated, he was offered the position as minor official staff in Foreign Office, which suited him well. Of course, the man didn't realize it at all that Mycroft had manipulated him into offering the position.  
  
He rose quickly in the department. He provided an answer when complicated matters arise. He suggested ideas to his supervisor, and soon, people knew his name. He was included in many discussions, things that someone in his position shouldn't know, and he gave them all a way out of the problem. It was only time before he reached his ultimate goal.  
  
Today, he had been summoned to help Lord Holdhurst, the Foreign Minister. Mycroft and Percy Phelps, the nephew of the said Lord Holdhurst was on their way when Mycroft saw two people walking in the hall. One of them was tall dark man and the other was tall young woman. She wore black Burberry coat, grey trouser and black shoes. Quite unusual choice. But what was captivating were the huge green eyes that dominated her gorgeous face. Their eyes met and Mycroft felt something weird in his head. That was only a split second. The woman glanced at Mycroft's companion briefly before she walked away.  
  
"Holmes?" Percy Phelps asked.  
  
Mycroft put fake polite smile on his face. "Come, Lord Holdhurst is waiting for us."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX  
  
Harry Potter surprised many people when he rejected offer from Auror office. They were so certain that Harry wanted to become Auror after he graduated from Hogwarts. Actually, no, he didn't want to become Auror. Harry had enough fighting with Dark Wizard after Voldemort. He returned to Hogwarts to complete his education together with Hermione and his other friends. Ron, though, didn't want to return to school. Instead, he moved on to become an Auror. As for Harry, he set to world tour when he graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
During the two years journey, he saw and experience many things. Harry had visited both muggle and wizarding world and saw the difference between both of the world. Muggle world was experiencing fast development with new technology founded every day. Wizarding world, it seemed, was left a few centuries back. If this continued, it was only a matter of time before Muggle found out about the wizarding world.  
  
When he returned to England, Harry quickly went to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who now was the Minister of Magic. He brought the matter to Kingsley and after lengthy discussion; they both agreed that something needed to be done.  
  
Four years later, Harry was quite proud of his work. It wasn't easy, but he had support and input from his friends and families to achieve what he wanted. His work had revolutionised the wizarding world, and along with Kingsley, they created a new world for the wizarding community. Of course, this achievement was only known in small circle. Harry despised publication, journalist and media after everything he had gone through during Hogwarts. For the public, he was known as Healer Potter, Director of St. Mungo Hospital. It was his real as well as his cover job. Harry truly finished Healer training anyway.  
  
Even though with everything he had done, there were still a lot of works. Harry with Kingsley, visited Whitehall as well as Downing Street quite often. It was the place where he saw the man for the first time. The man was tall with sharp intelligent grey eyes. He was dressed impeccably in three piece suits. There was something about the unknown man that pulled Harry.  
  
When their eyes met, Harry tried to read the man's mind and was surprised when he found resistance. The man was muggle and yet, he was aware of Harry's presence in his mind. He pulled back and glanced at the man's companion. It was easy to read Percy Phelps' mind. Harry got enough information for the man.  
  
"Interesting," he muttered.  
  
"What?" Kingsley asked.  
  
He turned to look at Kingsley. They had business to do at Whitehall after all. The man could wait. "Mycroft Holmes." He replied, smiling.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi. This is my tenth Mycroft/Harry crossover. I always want to try my hand at androgynous Harry after reading many girly and feminine Harry when I read Lucius/Harry fanfics. In this story, Harry meet Mycroft at the beginning of Mycroft's career. Percy Phelps and Lord Holdhurst come for the Naval Treaty. By now, I've finished reading all Sherlock Holmes short stories.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.  
  
**Nobody but You**  
  
Chapter II  
  
Holdhurst, the Foreign Minister called for Mycroft because there was missing documents in his department and the person responsible for it was Phelps, who was Holdhurst's nephew. Mycroft solved the problem immediately. The culprit was Phelps's future brother in law, who was desperate for money.  
  
A few weeks passed. Then Mycroft received summon from the Palace. It was the Queen herself who requested his aid. It was understandable since 1992 was horrible year for the royal family. She would describe it later during her speech to the Guildhall, marking the 40th anniversary of her Accession, saying that 1992 wasn't a year on which she would look back with undiluted pleasure. In the words of one her more sympathetic correspondents, it had turned out to be an Annus Horribilis.  
  
But still, his aid was greatly appreciated.  
  
Mycroft was curious about one thing though. Who had recommended him to the Queen? Of course, with play of words he managed to get the identity of the said person.  
  
"Duke of Albemarle," the Queen had said. "He spoke very highly of your intelligence."  
  
He returned to his office and began looking information. Mycroft got nothing, which was unusual. The Dukedom of Albemarle had been created three times in the Peerage of England, the first two times ending in extinction. For the third time, the Queen had honoured the person with the title of Duke of Albemarle six years ago. But no matter where he looked, there was no useful information available about the mysterious Duke.  
  
Mycroft got the answer he wanted a month later when he was summoned to Downing Street.  
  
The Prime Minister was there with two familiar but yet unknown persons. The black man Mycroft saw a month ago, and his companion, the gorgeous green eyed woman. Mycroft usually didn't care about someone's physical appearance but there was no denying that the young woman was extremely gorgeous.  
  
"Holmes," the Prime Minister said.  
  
"Sir," Mycroft replied politely.  
  
"Let me introduce you to Kingsley Shacklebolt," the Prime Minister said.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"And Duke of Albemarle." The Prime Minister continued.  
  
Mycroft's mind halted. Duke of Albemarle? He tried to hide his shock but apparently he didn't succeed for he still got amused look from Shacklebolt and the Prime Minister.  
  
"Just call me Harry," the young woman, err, man in front of him said. The voice was a bit heavy but other than that Mycroft could be forgiven for thinking that this Harry was a woman instead of man. Harry was tall and slim with androgynous face. He had high cheekbones, flawless skin and plump, shapely lips. Even the short messy black hair made him looked prettier. "Nice to finally meet you, Mycroft Holmes."  
  
The shock however was nothing compared to what he felt when Harry began regaling him with a magical tale. Wizarding world...Dark Lord...magic... Mycroft wouldn't believe it if he didn't see it with his own eyes since Shacklebolt gave him a demonstration. It was unbelievable that the wizarding world existed yet nobody found out about it.  
  
"We try our best to hide the existence of wizarding world," Shacklebolt said. "We believe that it is if Muggle remain oblivious about us."  
  
Mycroft already had scenario when Muggle found out about magic. Total chaos. People demanded for money and everything, thinking that magic would cure all the problems in the universe. The envious one would then start witch hunt. Yes. It was right decision for those wizards and witches to hide themselves.  
  
"We need cooperation from Muggle government to protect our world," Harry said. "Normally, only the current Prime Minister and the reigning monarch knew about us but your presence will greatly help us."  
  
His suspicion was confirmed. It was Harry who requested his presence here. Even though Shacklebolt was the Minister of Magic, Harry held great power.  
  
"But, we need your silence." Harry continued.  
  
"Certainly." Mycroft replied. It wasn't as if people believe him about magical world anyway. Sherlock, his younger brother, would probably think that he had lost his mind.  
  
"Splendid," Harry said, smiling. Already beautiful, the smile made him look downright gorgeous.  
  
Harry opened the folder on the table and took out what looked like thin notes. "This is a Magical Visa. It functions as a magical binding. You won't be able to tell about magic to anyone." He gave the visa to Mycroft."You can have a look first."  
  
Mycroft read the rules there. He knew he couldn't sign anything without making sure what was he was signing first. Especially when Harry mentioned that it was magical binding. The rules were very thorough. The visa also explained what he could and couldn't do.  
  
"You can sign it here," Harry told him.  
  
Mycroft turned to look at the Prime Minister.  
  
"I've signed it too," the man said.  
  
Mycroft looked at the pen Harry gave him. It was made from transparent glass without ink inside. But when he used the pen, his signature was written in red ink. The notes glowed for a second.  
  
"The ink is made from your blood," Harry explained. "Magical binding, like I said. Now, for the finishing part, where do you want the tattoo?"  
  
Mycroft stared at Harry in astonishment as the young man told him that binding Runes would be etched on his skin. And no, Mycroft didn't need to worry since only wizards and muggle with magical visa who could see the tattoo. He finally chose his shoulder. It was done in a few seconds. No pain at all. Mycroft resisted the urge to find nearest restroom so he could take a look on his tattoo.  
  
"Alright, now after the visa is taken care of, let's move to the reason as to why we're here, shall we?" Harry said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ever since the meeting with Prime Minister and the two wizards, Mycroft refused to think about Harry, it was common occurrence now for people in charge to come to Mycroft whenever they needed help. They knew that they could come to him with their problems and he would solve it from them. Everything went according his plan.  
  
But, what had cemented Mycroft's vital role in the British Government was Black Wednesday. The day when the British government was forced to withdraw the pound from the European Exchange Rate Mechanism. The date of the Black Wednesday crash was September 16, 1992, and five years later the UK Treasury estimated that the loss from that day was around £3.14 billion. Without Mycroft's quick thinking, the loss would be more staggering. From there, he was involved with finance department and Bank of England.  
  
On November, one of The Queen's homes, Windsor Castle, caught fire. The castle was seriously damaged, and several priceless artifacts were lost. The Prime Minister originally indicated that the government would fund the cost of repairs. But there was considerable public outcry against this plan.  
  
As an alternative to relying solely on the taxpayer, Mycroft suggested opening some publicly-owned royal residences to tourists during the summer period when the Queen is not in residence, and the revenue from those tours was applied to the castle repair costs. Both of the parties accepted his advice.  
  
The next year, Mycroft found his way to MI5 and MI6.  
  
It was begun in 1993 after Warrington bombings happened. The Warrington bombings were two separate bombing attacks that happened during early 1993 in Warrington, England. The first attack happened in February when a bomb exploded at a district pressure gas storage facility. It caused extensive damage but no injuries; however, a police officer was shot and injured by one of the bombers. The second attack happened in March on Bridge Street. Two small bombs exploded in litter bins outside a Boots store and a McDonald's restaurant, killing two children and injuring many other people. Although a warning or warnings had been sent, the area was not evacuated in time. Both attacks were perpetrated by the Provisional Irish Republican Army.  
  
The next attack happened at Bishopsgate, a major thoroughfare in London's financial district, the City of London when the Provisional Irish Republican Army detonated a truck bomb on One person was killed in the explosion and 44 were injured; damage initially estimated at £1 billion was caused. Mycroft came with idea to protect the city, a ring of steel. It was the security and surveillance cordon surrounding the City of London, installed to deter the IRA and other threats.  
  
It was busy year for him. On that year, Mycroft didn't meet with Harry at all. That, of course, didn't mean he had stopped thinking about Harry. In fact, he had one section about Harry in his mind that grew larger every day. It was ridiculous since he only met Harry once. Mycroft attributed his fascination to Harry to the fact that he was magical and refused to think about other option.  
  
The next project he had was the opening of Channel Tunnel. The tunnel was officially opened one year later than originally planned by the Queen and French President in a ceremony held in Calais on 6 May 1994. The Queen travelled through the tunnel to Calais on a Eurostar train, which stopped nose to nose with the train that carried President Mitterrand from Paris. Following the ceremony President Mitterrand and the Queen travelled on Le Shuttle to a similar ceremony in Folkestone. A full public service did not start for several months.  
  
The next week, the Labour Party leader passed away suddenly and unexpectedly of a heart attack in London. Mycroft quickly created different scenarios in his head on what would happen to the government. He also made scenarios based on the next leader of Labour Party. Mycroft was certain that Tony Blair would win the Labour Party leadership election.  
  
At July the Queen opens the new £150 million headquarters of MI6 on the banks of the River Thames beside Vauxhall Bridge in London.  
  
Mycroft was there. And so was Harry. In fact, it was Harry who approached him.  
  
"Hello, Mycroft."  
  
He turned and came face to face with Harry. The young man was as gorgeous as ever.  
  
"Harry, it is a pleasure meeting you here," he replied.  
  
"Likewise," Harry said. "Nice place isn't it?"  
  
"It seems that you're also involved with MI6." Mycroft said.  
  
"We have international cooperation with other countries," Harry replied. "MI6 is needed as our cover in this world. As well as MI5."  
  
They watched Sir David Spedding, the new Head of British Secret Intelligence Service give a speech in podium.  
  
This was the first time Mycroft spent time with Harry alone.  
  
"I've heard good things about you," Harry said suddenly.  
  
Mycroft raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Your footprint is everywhere," Harry said again.  
  
There was one thing that was really annoying. Harry seemed to know everyone and everything in Muggle world yet Mycroft knew nothing about wizarding world except what he had been told. Harry was also free to come and go whenever he wished.  
  
"And yet, I could say that you're quite responsible for it," he replied.  
  
"I merely point them to you," Harry said.  
  
Mycroft cocked his head thoughtfully. "Interesting," he said.  
  
"You've made your way." Harry said. "In a couple of years, I think you would have achieved your goal."  
  
"And what is my goal?" Mycroft asked.  
  
"It is obvious, isn't it?" Harry smiled at him. "You'll be great, Mycroft Holmes. There is no doubt in that."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
On February 1995, Barings Bank, the oldest merchant bank in United Kingdom collapsed following $1.4 billion of losses by rogue trader. That left Mycroft with a lot of jobs to do. He had to ensure the credibility of London as world financial centre.  
  
On March, the Queen had two visits abroad. The Queen and The Duke of Edinburgh visit Northern Ireland for the first time since the IRA and Loyalist ceasefires which came into force last year. And then, she would go to South Africa, the first royal visit in nearly 50 years. Mycroft helped planning the security for the Queen.  
  
With all the problems to keep him occupied, Mycroft didn't meet with Harry again. Mycroft was able to read people. He took one glance and he could tell about their family, their pet and their lover. But he couldn't tell about Harry. It was frustrating.  
  
He also realized that what Harry did was very much like he did, planning and controlling from the shadow. Harry was his counterpart in wizarding world. So far, his relationship with Harry was professional one. Mycroft was fine by it, no matter how often he thought about Harry. Harry Potter on the other hand, had other plan.  


Author's Note:  
  
Hi all. This my tenth Sherlock and Harry Potter crossover fics that I wrote. Speaking of which, this is Mycroft in his twenty. He is still in the early way of his career and isn't the British Government yet. This is inspired from The Bruce Partington Problem. It is said that Mycroft's position is unique. He has made it for himself. There has not been anything like it before, nor will be again. They began by using him as a short cut, a convenience, now he has made himself an essential. The most indispensable man in the country.  
  
And yes, I'm aware that I wrote the majority of Mycroft/Harry pairing that existed. As for the question, no, Harry isn't crossdressing. Unless Mycroft wants too, probably in their bedroom. ^-^ Do you know Andrej Pejic, the androgynous model? I imagine that Harry is androgynous like him, only with short black hair and green eyes.  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

  
**Nobody but You**   


Chapter III

  
Diogenes Club was a gentleman's club founded by Mycroft. It was a place where men could go to read without any distractions, and as such the number one rule was that there was no talking, to the point where club members could be excluded for coughing. Save in the Stranger's Room, no talking was, under any circumstances, allowed, and three offences, if brought to the notice of the committee, rendered the talker liable to expulsion.  
  
Mycroft liked the soothing atmosphere there, where he could sit and think in silence for hours. In fact, he spent most of his time there as he now was the brain behind the British Government. His townhouse at Pall Mall, his office at Whitehall and Diogenes Club were the places he went almost exclusively.  
  
Mycroft was surprised to find Harry one day at the Club. He was reading newspaper when shadow fell over him. Mycroft lifted his head and found Harry there, standing next to him. Harry smiled but he didn't say anything. So, he had known about the rules here.  
  
Mycroft got up from his chair and gestured Harry to follow him to Stranger Room.  
  
"It is unusual to see you here," Mycroft said.  
  
"I'm wondering if you want to have lunch with me," Harry said casually.  
  
"Lunch?" Mycroft raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied. "It is a meal eaten during the middle of the day." He explained in amusement.  
  
"Ah, yes," Mycroft drawled. "I'm quite familiar with the concept."  
  
He didn't know what prompted him to accept the invitation but thirty minutes later, Mycroft found himself with Harry at nice little restaurant. Over the time, he had managed to convince himself that the reason he accepted the invitation was because he wanted to find information about Harry.  
  
One lunch led to another and another until it was something the two of them did on a regular basis. While it wasn't all the time, they met up every few days with Harry showing up randomly to invite him for lunch. No matter where he was, either it was Diogenes Club or Whitehall, Harry always knew his position. Mycroft didn't even bother to ask how Harry knew.  
  
Then, they would spend the lunch talking with each other. The topic was diverse, from the development of magical world to weather to economics.  
  
"It is really hot nowadays," Harry commented.  
  
"Yes, it is," Mycroft agreed. Britain was having one of the hottest summers that year.  
  
Harry rolled the sleeves of his shirt, showing a pair of arm with white flawless skin and continued talking about the actions to combat the drought.  
  
Mycroft replied easily although his mind wandered to Harry's alabaster skin. He had thought about Harry's reason for inviting him to lunch. The most possible reason was that Harry was flirting with him. But so far, Harry kept going as usual, not giving any hint about Mycroft's discomfort.  
  
What was about Harry that attracted Mycroft anyway? Harry's appeal was obvious at first sight. The young man was extremely gorgeous, that was certain. But, Mycroft never cared about someone's physical appearance before. Harry's brain? There was possibility in there. Harry was smart. Harry's personality? It could be since Mycroft could tolerate and even like Harry's presence. Even though he worked with politicians every day, in reality he wasn't fond of them.  
  
"Well, I have to go now," Harry said, looking at his watch. It was old, made of gold. Gift from someone close to him. The previous owner of the watch had passed way and his remained relative gave the watch to Harry.  
  
Harry bid him goodbye cheerily before leaving.  
  
A few days later, Harry showed up again. They had lunch as usual.  
  
"I'm going to the beach with my godson." Harry told him. "Do you want to come with us?"  
  
Now, that was unusual. Was Harry seriously asking him this? Yes, it seemed so as Harry was looking at him patiently, waiting for an answer.  
  
A godson. This was news for Mycroft. Harry never talked about his private life before. It was quite annoying for Mycroft. He could see a man across the street and knew that the man had a wife, a mistress and three children at home. And yet, he couldn't tell that Harry had godson.  
  
"You look like you could use some time to just sit back and relax."Harry finished. "Well, what do you think?" the young man asked, smiling.  
  
"Well, if you insist," the words got out from his mouth before Mycroft realized it.  
  
"Splendid." Harry beamed at him.  
  
Mycroft tried not to think much about the picnic. But time passed quickly and Saturday came.  
  
Harry had told him to go to his house at Kensington Palace Gardens. As soon as Mycroft got the address, he quickly launched an investigation. If anything, it only served to confuse him more since the house wasn't listed in Harry's name.  
  
The gate opened automatically for Mycroft. He told his driver to pick him later. He turned and walked in. The door opened to reveal Harry.  
  
"You're on time!" Harry said. "Do come in."  
  
It was then he saw what Harry was wearing. The young man was dressed in white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and short black pants, showing his long white legs.  
  
Mycroft stared at Harry, or precisely at his pairs of leg.  
  
Harry, who seemed oblivious to his flight, smiled at him. "You're wearing a suit," Harry stated, frowning.  
  
"Yes," Mycroft replied.  
  
"We're going to the beach," Harry said again, shaking his head. "You shouldn't wear a suit."  
  
Without any warning, Harry started to take off his suit and his tie. If anyone walked in on them now, Mycroft had no doubt about the conclusion they would take at the sight.  
  
"There, it's better now," Harry said.  
  
He had relieved Mycroft of his suit, waistcoat and tie.  
  
A nine year old boy showed up. He looked like Harry, with the same green eyes and black hair.  
  
"This is my godson," Harry said.  
  
"Hello, I'm Theodore Remus Lupin. You can call me Teddy." The child introduced himself.  
  
"Hello, Teddy. I'm Mycroft Holmes." Mycroft replied politely. The boy seemed quite mature for his age. Mycroft was quite relieved.  
  
Teddy looked at him and Harry and suddenly the boy's eyes turned gray. Teddy looked like blend of him and Harry now.  
  
"Teddy is Metamorphagus." Harry explained. "He can change his physical appearance."  
  
The ability was really useful in Mycroft's opinion.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes!" Teddy replied enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm going to Apparate us there," Harry explained. "Touch me now."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Mycroft asked. He didn't believe his ears.  
  
"Touch me now," Harry repeated.  
  
Mycroft looked at Teddy. The boy was holding hand with Harry now. But where should he touch Harry?  
  
The young man solved the problem by linking his right arm to Mycroft's. "Ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Teddy replied cheerfully.  
  
"If you're," Mycroft said.  
  
"Alright," Harry said.  
  
The next moment, Mycroft found himself, Teddy and Harry standing in front of huge country house. The beach was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Welcome to Woodlands Park," Harry said. "I inherited the house from my godfather. The place is better now. You should have seen it when I came here for the first time. The land was full with deadly traps."  
  
"Deadly traps?" Mycroft asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied. "The Blacks used this place for Muggle hunting."  
  
Muggle hunting...That really explained everything. However, the house looked like normal house for Mycroft. No evidence for the Muggle hunting that Harry mentioned.  
  
They walked to the backyard of the house.  
  
"Beach!" Teddy's exclaimed joyfully.  
  
Sure it was, there was private beach behind the house with blue pristine water and white sand. There were wooden table and chair under giant umbrella to shield them from the sun.  
  
"Can I go Harry?" Teddy asked.  
  
Harry nodded and the child ran to the sea.  
  
Mycroft chose to sit in one of the chairs. He didn't have the intention to get into water.  
  
Harry sat next to him.  
  
Mycroft raised his eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"I'm not interested to swim today," Harry said.  
  
Cold drinks appeared suddenly on the table. Must be another form of magic. Mycroft took his drink and sipped it.  
  
"Maybe later...with just two of us." Harry said again.  
  
Mycroft almost choked on his drink.  
  
Harry continued like usual and Mycroft struggled to reply. He finally regained his control back. They spent the time talking leisurely while watching Teddy swam happily in the sea.  
  
Harry insisted that Mycroft stay for dinner. They ate at the open terrace, looking at the beach. After dinner, Harry took him back to London.  
  
"Thank you for coming with us," Harry said.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me," Mycroft replied.  
  
Harry smiled and suddenly leaned forward to kiss Mycroft's right cheek. "See you later, Mycroft." Harry said and then he was gone, leaving stunned Mycroft alone.  
  
Mycroft's dreamed about Harry that night. He woke up after a very vivid dream of him and Harry doing a very pleasurable act. Mycroft cursed inwardly. He was a genius. He was able to control his emotion ever since he was a child. And now, he was having dream about the green eyed beauty. Just what had Harry done to him?  
  
At the same time but different place, Harry smiled in satisfaction. His plan worked just perfectly. But then again, men were always an old age hunters who loved to pursue and plan their pursuit.

  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi. Most of the fic I read made Mycroft as the one who pursue Harry so I decide to turn the table on this one.  
  
Merry Christmas 2012 and Happy New Year 2013 to all of you.  


 

Harry's house

 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

 

**Nobody but You**

 

Chapter IV

 

Harry behaved as if nothing had happened the next time they met for lunch. Well, technically it was only a kiss on his cheek. Nothing more than that. But Mycroft wanted answers. What was going on between him and Harry? If Harry was a normal ordinary person, Mycroft was certain that Harry was attracted to him and wished to pursue their relationship further. However, nothing about Harry was ordinary. This frustrated Mycroft greatly. And also, what made Harry become attracted to him? Mycroft wasn't bad looking but he wasn't handsome either. His appearance was helped with his clothes and his attitude. The money factor was out of the question too. The Holmes was as a rich family and while it was true Mycroft had managed to quadruple their wealth, Harry was far richer than him. The only option left was his intelligence. He was far superior than any other human being. Besides that, what should he do? If Mycroft was going to be honest, he had to admit that he might be attracted to Harry.

While his personal life was in turmoil, he also faced challenges in his work. He might have risen to the top but that didn't mean his position was unchallenged. There were people who disliked him and saw him as threat to their position. It was ridiculous. Mycroft didn't want any high position that would make him visible in the eye of the public. He wanted to stay in the shadow, controlling everything with his invisible strings.

One of the most outspoken people against him was Frank Kerry. The man always tried to find flaw in Mycroft's plan and became thorn in his side. Strangely, it was Harry who brought the matter to him.

"You can't let him to behave this way," Harry commented. "People will question your authority."

Mycroft was able to handle Kerry all this time but he had to admit that Harry was right. He had to make example out of Kerry.

"I shall take care of him," he said at last.

"That's good to know," Harry replied. "Teddy and I are going to picnic again this weekend. Would you come with us?" the young man asked, changing the topic of their conversation.

An image of Harry in his short pants showed up in Mycroft's mind. "If you insist," he replied.

Harry smiled at him. "I'll tell Teddy. My godson likes you."

That came as surprise for Mycroft. Teddy liked him? The boy was polite and smart so Mycroft tolerated his presence. Mycroft's limited experience with children was with Sherlock, his baby brother. Sherlock was seven years his junior and looked up at him when he was a child. Unfortunately, Mycroft had to leave to Eton and Sherlock felt that he was abandoned by his elder brother. Their relationship never recovered.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

At Saturday, Mycroft went to Kensington Palace Gardens Number Two. Harry was already waiting for him. The green eyed beauty wore white shirt and brown short pants. Teddy, too, was ready for the trip.

"We're going to the lake," Teddy told him.

"There is a lake in the middle of the forest," Harry told him. "But don't worry, we aren't going to walk there."

Mycroft was extremely grateful for that. He simply hated legwork.

"Let's go then," Teddy said enthusiastically.

They arrived at small clearings. There was a river with pier and a small boat tied on it.

"The river connects the sea with the lake." Harry explained. "Woodlands Park is situated on 200,000 acres of land. The forest is located in the east and the sea is located in the west."

Mycroft raised his eyebrow. "That is a huge parcel of land," he commented.

"My godfather's family is extremely wealthy," Harry replied. "And they also used every means possible to gain their wealth."

Teddy sat in front of the boat while Harry and Mycroft sat behind him. They boat began moving by itself.

The view was beautiful. The sky was blue and the river had crystal clear water with green trees on the left and the right.

"Look, Harry!" Teddy said suddenly. "Fish!"

The last time Mycroft had leisure like this was during his childhood. Back then, he and Sherlock played together at the backyard of their house. It was before he had to leave to study. His baby brother never forgave him for leaving him all alone.

"Mycroft?"

Harry's voice brought him back from his musings. "Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied.

Harry didn't believe him but he didn't press further.

They reached the lake in one hour. There was a lake house with a deck. The boat stopped on it and they stepped out.

The satchel bag Harry had must be magical bag. There was no other explanation as Harry took out a whole picnic basket from the bag. Harry had brought a lot of food with him. The food looked and smelled so good.

"I'm starving," Teddy said.

"We can eat now," Harry told him.

If someone saw them now, Mycroft had no doubt that they would be mistaken as family. The husband, the pretty wife and the adorable little son. Mycroft had observed Harry and his godson. This was the second time he had gone out with them. Even though Teddy called Harry with his name, the child actually treated Harry like his father. Mycroft was able to gather that Teddy's parents had passed away and the child now was taken cared by his godfather.

"This is fun," Harry said.

Teddy nodded, agreeing with his godfather's opinion wholeheartedly.

Mycroft had to agree with Teddy. It was terrifying actually, that het actually enjoyed the time he spent with Harry. Even Teddy's presence didn't change that.

"This actually reminds me of Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Really?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Tell me, please." Teddy begged.

Harry regaled them with story of Hogwarts. His life there was like fairy tale. Ancient castle for school, ghosts who roamed the place, giant squid that lived on the lake... The story was very interesting. It also gave insight that for many part, wizarding world was left behind the muggle world.

"Have you found any new information?" Harry asked him on their way back to the main house.

Mycroft looked at Harry.

Harry smiled knowingly at him.

"Maybe," he replied.

Like the last time, Harry apparated him to his townhouse in Pall Mall.

"Thank you for coming with us," Harry said.

Mycroft's reply died as Harry wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck. The kiss that came next was short. Maybe that was why Harry kissed him again. But this time, Mycroft kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Come to my place tomorrow for dinner," Harry whispered when they broke apart. "And then I'll show you around."

There was no mistake in what Harry meant by showing him around.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

"Good evening," Mycroft said. He was nervous actually. This was the first time in his life he ever did something like this. Of course, he had dated briefly during university but he wasn't truly interested in his date back then. It was merely an act to appear as normal student and also a way to learn about relationship.

"Good evening," Harry replied.

"I brought something for you," Mycroft said, giving Harry a bottle of rare wine.

"Thank you," Harry replied.

They walked to the living room. "We're going to have dinner at Grimmauld Place, the ancestral house of the Black family in London." Harry told him.

New information about Harry. Mycroft quickly saved it on Harry's section on his mind library. The fact that he now had Harry section was worrying actually.

Harry led him to fireplace. "We're going there by Floo," he said.

"Floo?"

"You'll see."

Mycroft watched as Harry lit the fireplace. After that, Harry took some green powder from flower vase and threw it at the fire. It flared green. Harry stepped into the fire.

Mycroft drew a breath.

But Harry was fine. The fire didn't affect him at all.

"Come on," Harry said, offering his hand.

Mycroft grasped it as he stepped into the fire. It was warm.

"Grimmauld Place Number Twelve." Harry said.

They swirled away. Despite his queasy stomach, Mycroft landed out of the fireplace gracefully.

"Are you alright?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Mycroft replied. He looked around him. The living room was huge and decorated with antique furniture. There was a fresh flower on the table. He also saw the tapestry on the wall. "Fascinating," he murmured. The tapestry was very old and recorded every family member of the Black family, who most were named after star and constellation.

"Dinner first and then I'll show you around." Harry said.

The dinner was tense affair for Mycroft. Harry however just behaved like usual.

After dinner, Harry proceeded to show him around. Grimmauld Place was warm and full of light. The walls had been painted light green to give calming effect and the wooden wood radiated warmth. The furniture was classic and complemented the room.

"I renovated the house." Harry said. "It was horrible back then."

They walked to the second floor. "This is my bedroom," Harry said, opening the door.

They walked inside and Harry closed the door behind him. Mycroft was very tense now.

"Well?" Harry asked in challenging tone.

"Well what?"

"I'm certainly not going to do all the work by myself," Harry replied.

Mycroft wouldn't refuse the invitation so he walked towards Harry and proceeded to kiss him passionately.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

An hour later, a very satisfied Mycroft Holmes rolled off his new lover. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Never better," Harry grinned at him. "Better than the dream, isn't it?"

Better than the dream? Oh. Mycroft stared at Harry in disbelief.

Harry merely smirked at him.

He should be annoyed that Harry used magic to invade his dream but in reality Mycroft was flattered that Harry had done all of these to get him. There was no denying to that. And he thought that he was above all this man's ego.

"How do you feel about children?" Harry asked suddenly.

"They are tolerable," Mycroft replied after careful consideration. "Why did you ask?" He had a feeling that he was going to regret the question but he had to ask Harry as to why he was asking Mycroft this.

"Because we're going to have a child soon." Harry answered casually.

For a moment Mycroft wondered if he was hallucinating. "I beg your pardon?" Great. Mycroft prided himself in controlling his emotion but Harry always managed to ruin his control.

Harry looked at him in amusement. "I want to have children. But, I need a father for them and you will do nicely."

Mycroft gaped at him.

"You're smart. The smartest man I ever met, in fact. You're also a powerful man. I like you and you like me," Harry continued. "Our children will be great."

For the next few minutes, Harry told him advantages of their joining together. When Harry put it like that, it sounded very tempting. Was this how the serpent persuade Eve to eat the fruit of knowledge?

"I'm not going to be able to say no, am I?" he asked dryly. He should say no. He knew he should. After all, it was the most ridiculous idea he had ever heard, and that was saying something with Sherlock as his baby brother. But somehow, it was really hard to decline the offer.

"Do you think you could?" Harry asked.

"No." Mycroft replied honestly.

"Great," Harry replied, smiling in satisfaction. "Now that the matter is settled, you're going to introduce me to your mother and brother."

 

Author's Note:

Hi. In this fic Mycroft is in the middle of twenty and although he has become the British government, he hasn't quite mastered his emotion yet. And Harry is actually two years older than Mycroft. Mycroft is twenty five now and Harry is twenty seven. Oh, and there is no mpreg.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

  
  
**Nobody but You**

  
Chapter V

  
  
"Mother, this is Harry Potter."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Holmes." Harry said, smiling at his mother.  
  
"Just call me Violet, dear." Violet Holmes replied. Her mind still quite hadn't grasped the fact that her eldest son had brought home his partner.  
  
Violet was surprised when her eldest son called her a few days ago, telling her that he had met someone and he would like to introduce him to the family. Him. Not her. It was a man who Mycroft dated. Well, she didn't care about gender as long as her son was happy but didn't this contradict Mycroft's plan?  
  
She was blessed with two genius sons who unfortunately weren't interested in social relationship. At least, Mycroft still cared to pretend in the public. Sherlock, on the other hand, didn't care in the slightest about other people's opinion about him. Mycroft told her that once he settled in his career, he would marry a nice lady to continue the Holmes family. They certainly couldn't expect Sherlock in that department. But now, Mycroft told him that he was involved with a man. She had imagined about her son's lover. Mycroft's lover was probably was a nice gentleman with soft spoken words.  
  
So, Violet was surprised when Mycroft showed up with his lover. The young man looked like woman so much. If Mycroft didn't tell her, she would mistake Harry as a woman. Harry had big green eyes, long eyelashes and high cheekbones. When he spoke, his voice was a bit heavy but that was the only indication that he was a male. In fact, Harry reminded her of those supermodels who usually graced the cover of Vogue magazine.  
  
"I bought something for you," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Harry, but you don't need to," she replied.  
  
"I insist," Harry said, smiling sweetly at her. Oh, he was lovely. No wonder her son liked Harry.  
  
They moved to conservatory to talk. Violet found out that Harry was an orphan. His parents passed away when he was a baby. He went to boarding school in Scotland. And now he worked as director of private hospital in London.  
  
"I met Mycroft through my work," Harry told her. "I was curious about Mycroft so I asked around and got introduced to him. Then we had lunches together and...the more I know about Mycroft the more I like him." Harry said, blushing. His cheeks reddened and it made him looked even lovelier. From the way Mycroft stared at Harry, Violet was sure that her son shared the same opinion.  
  
As they talked, Harry told her that he also had a godson who lived with him now.  
  
"Teddy is really smart," Harry told her proudly.  
  
"He is such a polite child too," Mycroft supplied. "Sherlock could learn a thing or two from the child."  
  
"Really, brother dear." Sherlock's voice came from doorway.  
  
Mycroft had asked for Sherlock's presence too since Sherlock was on his summer holiday before he entered Cambridge.  
  
Her youngest son came and sat next to her, eyeing Harry from head to toe. Sherlock would start his deduction soon and Violet wondered about Harry's reaction. If Harry couldn't accept Sherlock, then he wasn't welcomed in the family.  
  
"Interesting," Sherlock said. "You met Mycroft through your work and you have higher position than him. That must be hurtful for his pride. I like that." Sherlock smirked. "You're an orphan and your raise your godson now because he reminds you of your childhood. And there is something that is strange about you."  
  
Violet waited with dread but she didn't need to worry.  
  
"That was brilliant!" Harry said.  
  
"Really?" Sherlock looked confused. The poor child. Most of people were offended when Sherlock started his deduction. It was rare occasion when someone would praise Sherlock.  
  
"Of course," Harry replied honestly.  
  
Violet smiled at Harry in approval. "I have two genius sons," she said.  
  
"I believe it came from our grandmother." Mycroft said. "She's the sister of Vernet, the French artist. Art in the blood is liable to take the strangest forms."  
  
"Really?" Harry beamed at her son. "Oh, Mycroft, our children will be great!"  
  
"Children?" Violet echoed in disbelief.  
  
"We're going to have a son," Harry told her." But I always want a big family with a lot of children."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Very well played," Mycroft commented once he and Harry had retreated to his bedroom. He had dreaded the day when he had to introduce Harry to his mother. Not that he needed to worry. Harry acted like perfect lover. Mycroft almost didn't believe his eyes when Harry started blushing. Was that even real?  
  
And the talk about children. His mother had always wanted grandchildren and now she would get what she wanted soon. Violet Holmes was ecstatic. It was no doubt that Harry was going to be perfect son in law in her eyes. Of course, Sherlock on the other hand thought that he had lost his mind.  
  
"I like your mother and your brother," Harry said from his sitting position on Mycroft's bed.  
  
Mycroft sat next to him. It was strange to see someone who wasn't his mother or his brother in his room. Mycroft never brought anyone home before. Harry was the first person he ever introduced to his family. All because they were going to have a child. A son according to Harry. When Mycroft asked about the child, Harry replied that he used surrogate mother's help and blood adoption would make the child truly his and Mycroft. The magic involved would replace the surrogate's DNA with Mycroft, making the child biologically Harry and his.  
  
"You're thinking too much," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Mycroft's neck. "We're together now."  
  
"The change in your personality is quite terrifying." He commented.  
  
"Ah, but you like it," Harry said, bringing their lips together.  
  
Mycroft did. But then again, he wouldn't be attracted to Harry if Harry was a normal and boring ordinary person with their boring idea of dating and marriage.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After meeting his mother and Sherlock, the next matter that needed to be addressed showed up. It was Harry who brought it forward.  
  
"Where are we going to live from now on?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
He rolled over and stared at Harry.  
  
Harry sighed. "We're about to have a son. Certainly, that means that we're going to live together. Of course, you will keep your townhouse at Pall Mall as decoy but we have to decide where we're going to live."  
  
"My family has house in Mayfair," he replied. "And I have house in Notting Hill."  
  
"I got two houses in London," Harry said thoughtfully. "And two houses in Devon."  
  
Mycroft raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You have visited Woodlands Park." Harry said. "As for Godric Cottage, we can visit it this Saturday. We're going to celebrate my birthday there and I have to introduce you to the Weasleys."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Saturday came quickly. Mycroft, Harry and Teddy were going by Floo to Godric Cottage.  
  
"I almost forgot something. Here is your ring," Harry said, taking his right hand and put a simple gold ring on his palm. When he did so, it appeared that Harry also had the same ring in his right hand. "We can't show up in front of everyone without ring or they will demand wedding party."  
  
Mycroft almost blanched at the idea. Wedding party? Dear Lord, he didn't know that they were going this far.  
  
"Well, put it on," Harry ordered.  
  
It was strange to see the gold ring on his ring finger. Granted, it was his right hand. But still...  
  
Harry smiled at him. "Let's go then."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Weasleys and Harry's other friends were already there when they arrived at Godric Cottage. The house was actually a magnificent country house. Not a cottage at all. The party was held in the saw the birthday decoration. The house elves had done their best for the meal and the gigantic birthday cake.  
  
He also saw a sea of people in the garden with majority of them possessed red hair. They must be the Weasleys, Harry's surrogate family.  
  
"Harry!" A tall red haired man yelled.  
  


"Hi Ron," Harry replied.  
  
"Is this Mycroft Holmes?" the red-haired man asked bluntly, looking at Mycroft up and down.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" the pretty brunette next to him said warningly. She was his wife.  
  
"Uh, sorry. I'm Ron Weasley." Ron blurted out.  
  
"I'm Hermione Weasley," the brunette said. "We're Harry best friends."  
  
Mycroft didn't need Hermione to tell him that. He could tell it. It was strange that he could read them yet he couldn't read Harry.  
  
It was then Hermione noticed the rings on their hands. "Oh my God!" she said.  
  
"What?" Ron turned to look at her in confusion.  
  
"Oh my God!" She said again. "You got a ring!"  
  
Hermione's voice had attracted commotion and soon they all gathered around Mycroft and Harry, offering their congratulations.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione demanded. "How come you got married without telling us?"  
  
"I want to keep it simple and private," Harry replied easily. "Besides, all of you are here now. We can celebrate it now."  
  
In the next fifteen minutes, Mycroft had met all the Weasleys, Harry's friends and colleagues. They all had come today to see and meet him, aside of celebrating Harry's birthday. And now, they also celebrated his marriage with Harry. Mycroft of course was busy playing his charming persona. And it worked.  
  
"You're such a nice young man," Molly Weasley gushed out with teary eyes. "I'm so glad that Harry met you."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he replied politely.  
  
Fleur Weasley talked to him in French and he replied fluently in the same language, making Fleur smiled at him in approval. The woman was part Veela, a gorgeous magical creature. That explained her shining blond hair and her ethereal beauty.  
  
"Mycroft," Teddy showed up next to him suddenly. "We're going to cut the cake." He said happily.  
  
Mycroft let the child lead him.  
  
The crowd began to sing. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday to you!"  
  
The song finally ended with Ron and George singing the last part loudly.  
  
"Come on Harry!" Teddy said.  
  
Harry took deep breath and blew the candles. Everyone applauded.  
  
"Cut the cake!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"What?" Ron said.  
  
Laughing, Harry made the first cut at the cake. After that everyone was welcomed. The birthday slash wedding party went well. After it was over, the guests went home, leaving Mycroft with Harry and Teddy. Mycroft was relieved actually. It was truly overwhelming.  
  
"Thank you," Harry told him. "For playing along."  
  
"As you said before, we're together now." He replied.  
  
Harry grinned at him. "Have I showed you my bedroom? I think you're going to like it."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
When Harry told him that they were going to have a son, Mycroft thought the baby would arrive nine months later. He got it wrong. A week after Harry's birthday, the baby was delivered into his arms.  
  
"Meet your son," Harry said, smiling brightly at him.  
  
Mycroft was too busy staring at the baby. His son. They shared the same grey eyes. He could see Harry in the baby too. The nose and lips were a gift from Harry, that much was certain. The dark hair could come from him or Harry since they both had dark hair. And despite only knowing the child for ten second maximum, he felt a strong, protective urge bubbling inside him. It was same yet so much different when he saw Sherlock for the first time after his brother was born. This was his son with the same blood in their vein. Half of him was there.  
  
"He is perfect," Mycroft breathed out and ran a finger gently down his son's cheek. He truly couldn't control himself. "What is his name?"  
  
"James Sirius Potter," Harry replied.

  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi. Sorry for the long waiting. Anyway, I'm looking for beta reader now to help betaing my fanfic. And no offense, I prefer British person since there many differences between American and British English and I want to make the story as British as possible. Thanks for reading.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

  
  
**Nobody but You**

  
Chapter VI

  
  
After a lot of consideration, they finally decided to live at Godric Hollow. Strangely, Mycroft's transition into fatherhood went very smooth. He loved spending time with his son even though all James did was sleeping. Mycroft had read that infant slept for eighteen hours a day. Yes, he had read all books about baby. And when James was awake, Mycroft would hold his son and recite all the interesting bit about science. The level of protectiveness and love he felt towards his son surprised even himself. But James was his son and deserved everything in the world Mycroft could give him.  
  
At lunch, Mycroft would return home to see James. He would have lunch together with Harry before returning to his office. Harry meanwhile had taken three months leave to take care of James. After returning from work, Mycroft would play with James again. The baby already knew his father. Mycroft was secretly proud of this. As for Teddy, the child was a proud big brother. The child adored his new baby brother and could be found reading books to James.  
  
They had introduced James to Harry's friends and the Weasleys. It resulted in a mountain of presents as well as universal declaration that James was an adorable baby. Yes, James was every bit as happy and healthy as Mycroft could wish. His name although was problematic.  
  
"James Sirius Potter?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief during his visit to Godric Cottage. "You seriously want to name your son James Sirius?"  
  
"After my father and my godfather," Harry replied.  
  
"He would grow up to be prankster!" Ron said, snickering.  
  
It was understandable that Mycroft was a bit alarmed by this revelation. He knew that James was named after Harry's father and godfather but he didn't know about this prankster part.  
  
"Really, Ron," Hermione muttered, frowning at her husband.  
  
"My father, Sirius and Remus, he's Teddy's father, were best friend at Hogwarts." Harry explained. "They called themselves as Marauders, a group of prankster. But they were brilliant, very brilliant in fact."  
  
"They were way smarter than their classmates," Ron said. "I mean is, becoming Animagus at fifteen or creating Marauders Map?"  
  
"Anyway, when is the naming ceremony, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Next week," Harry replied.  
  
"Mum can't wait for it," Ron informed them. "She kept gushing about her new grandson."  
  
Harry had told him about this. They were going to hold formal ceremony for James, attended by friends and families.  
  
Hermione and Ron joined them for dinner.  
  
"I'm starving," Ron muttered.  
  
"You're always hungry," Hermione commented.  
  
Ron's retort was forgotten as soon as the food appeared on the table.  
  
Harry chuckled at his best friend's antics.  
  
After dinner, Hermione and Ron returned to their house. They were actually his and Harry's neighbour.  
  
"See you later, guys." Ron and Hermione bid their goodbye.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"We have to tell your mother and Sherlock about James," Harry told him once they retreated to their bedroom.  
  
Mycroft turned to look at Harry. He understood what Harry meant. Telling his mother and Sherlock about James meant telling them about wizarding world too.  
  
"I'll arrange it," he replied.  
  
"Thanks, Mycroft." Harry said, leaning to kiss him.  
  
Mycroft kissed Harry back. He pulled Harry towards the bed, his intention clear. Mycroft had to admit that his daily activity with Harry probably burned more calories than his diet. Ever since he lived together with Harry, he had stopped dieting since Harry frowned upon it. And also because the house elf always cooked healthy but delicious food.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mycroft called his mother the next morning. "Hello, Mother."  
  
"Mycroft," Violet Holmes replied. "I was just about to call you."  
  
"What is it, Mother?" he asked. Mycroft knew who was bothering his mother of course. It was his little brother.  
  
Violet sighed into the phone. "It's Sherlock, dear. He's bored because he has nothing to do. He almost exploded the lab yesterday."  
  
Sherlock had his own private lab in the estate. When he was a child, Violet turned the unused small cottage into Sherlock's private lab so he could do experiments. When Sherlock got bored, his experiments tended to get more dangerous. Especially with new semester at Cambridge started at October meanwhile it was only the middle of August now.  
  
"I'll talk to him later," he replied. Mycroft doubted Sherlock would listen to him but it was worth a try.  
  
"Thank you, Mycroft." Violet replied.  
  
"Mother, I called you to share a happy news." He began. "Harry and I have a son now."  
  
"A son?"  
  
"Yes, Mother." Mycroft confirmed. As he had expected, his mother was very happy to hear the new and demanded to see her grandson. "Harry and I will visit this week. We have to tell you and Sherlock something."  
  
Violet took a deep breath. "Is my grandson alright?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yes, Mother," he assured his mother quickly. "James is a healthy baby."  
  
His mother kept asking question after question about James. It was fifteen minutes later that Mycroft ended the conversation.  
  
His phone rang a minute later. It was a call from the Palace, telling him that the Queen requested his presence. It turned out that the Queen wanted to congratulate him. Not only that, she also offered to become James' godmother. She was really fond of Harry. Mycroft knew that Harry already appointed Ron and Hermione as James' godparents but it was common practice in aristocratic family to have more than one pair of godparents.  
  
The Queen also reminded Mycroft about James' title since Harry was a Duke. The heir apparent of a Duke was called a Marquess although it was only courtesy title. Younger sons of dukes prefix Lord to their first names as courtesy titles while daughters of dukes used Lady. James' courtesy title would be Marquess of Torrington.  
  
He told Harry about his meeting with the Queen but Harry wasn't surprised at all. He must have known about it beforehand.  
  
"Anyway, I got something for you," Harry said.  
  
Mycroft opened the folder and raised his eyebrow at the content. "This is evidence that Frank Kerry purchased a house for his mistress using government fund."  
  
"I told you that you have to make example out of him." Harry replied, smirking.  
  
"Thank you," he said at last.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Saturday came quickly. Violet was already waiting when they arrived at the ancestral house of the Holmes family.  
  
"Hello, Mother." Mycroft greeted his mother. "It is good to see you."  
  
"Hello, Violet. How are you?" Harry said.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied. "How is my grandson?"  
  
Harry launched into lengthy explanation about James.  
  
"I remember when Mycroft was a baby," Violet said nostalgically once Harry ended his monolog.  
  
"Really?' Harry said, throwing mischievous glance at him. "You simply must tell me everything about Mycroft's childhood."  
  
Mycroft inwardly groaned at the prospect of his mother telling Harry about his embarrassing childhood stories. It could get worse if his mother showed Harry his equally embarrassing childhood pictures.  
  
"Oh, I have a lot of stories to tell," Violet said, laughing softly as they walked to the living room.  
  
Sherlock was already there, sulking.  
  
"Hi Sherlock," Harry greeted his little brother.  
  
Sherlock merely grunted in reply.  
  
"I heard that you're bored with nothing to do." Harry said. "Why don't you come and stay with us? Teddy could keep you company."  
  
Mycroft stared at Harry in disbelief. Was Harry seriously inviting Sherlock to stay with them?  
  
"Dull," Sherlock replied.  
  
"Oh, it won't be." Harry replied, smiling. "But first…" He took out two Magical Visa from his satchel bag and gave it to Violet and Sherlock. "Please read the rules carefully." He said. "You have to sign it before I can start my explanation."  
  
Violet took the thin book, opened and read it. Her step was followed by her youngest son.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Sherlock demanded. His grey eyes narrowed at his elder brother.  
  
Mycroft shook his head.  
  
"The pen," Harry said, giving them the blood pen.  
  
"It has no ink," Sherlock said, inspecting the pen.  
  
"Sherlock," Mycroft said in warning.  
  
Sherlock sighed. He signed the paper and was surprised then his signature showed up. He lifted the visa and took a sniff. "Interesting. Somehow, the pen acts as medium to transfer my blood to the paper."  
  
"Blood? What do you mean by that Sherlock?" Violet asked, shocked.  
  
"Mother, please.' Mycroft said.  
  
His mother stared at him before she relented and signed the visa.  
  
"Alright." Harry said. "As you have read, both of you have signed the secrecy vow. It will bind you that you won't be able to communicate with other person, in any form, about wizarding world. Now, for the finishing part, where do you want the tattoo?"  
  
Violet looked intrigued when Harry told her that binding Runes would be etched on her skin. Only wizards and muggle with magical visa who could see the tattoo so she didn't need to worry. And no, it wouldn't hurt at all.  
  
"My tattoo is located in my shoulder," Mycroft informed.  
  
Violet chose her shoulder too as the spot for the tattoo while Sherlock chose his head so he could hide it with his hair.  
  
It was done quickly.  
  
"I don't feel anything different," Violet said.  
  
Sherlock's snort told them what he thought but Harry ignored him and proceeded to tell them about magic, wizard and wizarding inserted here and there.  
  
"So, you're wizard." Violet stated.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied.  
  
"And there are a lot of people like you in this world?"  
  
"Correct." Harry said.  
  
"Prove it," Sherlock said suddenly.  
  
"Alright," Harry said. He already had his wand with him. Mycroft didn't know where Harry kept it but once it was needed the wand would show up. With a wave of his wand, the teapot flew and started pouring tea. The sugar cubes followed the next, jumping into each teacups.  
  
Violet's eyes went wide.  
  
Harry waved his wand again. The empty sofa next to Sherlock turned into elephant. His little brother touched the elephant.  
  
"It is real," Sherlock muttered in disbelief. "The texture of the skin is the same as real elephant."  
  
The elephant turned into peacock the next with its majestic feathers. Harry waved his wand for the last time and the peacock turned back into sofa.  
  
Sherlock looked like he was a child who had just been given a new shiny toy to play with.  
  
"I know this is a lot to take," Harry said. "But I think both of you understand why we keep this secret."  
  
"The non magical will either try to enslave or to destroy you if they find out about wizarding world." Sherlock said.  
  
"You're right," Harry said.  
  
Mycroft cleared his throat.  
  
"Aside of telling both of you about magic, we also come here to invite you to Godric Cottage." Harry said. "We will hold the naming ceremony soon. And Sherlock, you're welcome to stay if you want to."  
  
It was no surprise to Mycroft that Sherlock accepted Harry's offer. Magic was this shiny new toy for Sherlock. It was interesting and for a while Sherlock had something to occupy his mind.  
  
Mycroft and Harry waited while Violet and Sherlock prepared their bags.  
  
Violet showed up half an hour later. "I'm ready." She told them. "Where is Sherlock?"  
  
"I'm here," Sherlock answered. He had small travel bag with him.  
  
"Alright," Harry said. "Winky."  
  
Winky appeared in the living room.  
  
Violet gasped at seeing house elf for the first time. Sherlock also stared at the house elf in curiosity. Mycroft truly hoped that Sherlock wouldn't start experiment on the house elf.  
  
"She is Winky, our house elf." Harry explained. "She helps managing the house. Winky, please take Mrs. Holmes and Mr. Holmes belongings to the house."  
  
Winky bobbed her head. She disappeared a moment later with Violet's suitcase and Sherlock's travel bag.  
  
"I have connected your fireplace with Floo network." Harry said again, throwing floo powder at the fireplace. He had lit the fire earlier.  
  
Violet stared in horror as Harry stepped into the green fire.  
  
"It'a alright, Mother." Mycroft tried to calm his mother.  
  
Sherlock followed Harry into the fire.  
  
"See, Sherlock is fine." He pointed at his little brother who was now playing with fire.  
  
Together, they stepped into the fire.  
  
"It is warm," Violet commented in astonishment.  
  
Mycroft didn't have a chance to reply because at the moment Harry said their destination and they whirled away.  
  
They landed a moment later into the living room of Godric Cottage. Teddy was already waiting there.  
  
"Hi, I'm Edward Remus Lupin but I'm called Teddy," the child introduce himself. "Nice to meet you, Sherlock, Aunt Violet."  
  
Violet smiled at him."Nice to meet you too, Teddy."  
  
Teddy grinned at her before turning to Sherlock. His hair turned into dark curls and his eyes changed into grey.  
  
Sherlock stared at his miniature.  
  
"Teddy is metamorphagus." Harry explained. "He can change his looks."  
  
"Interesting. How do the muscle in your face work? Do you feel something, anything at all when you change?" Sherlock demanded. "Show me again."  
  
"Sherlock," Violet muttered.  
  
Teddy however beamed at Sherlock. "I don't know but I can show you my favourite hair and eyes later."  
  
"Brilliant." Sherlock said in delight.  
  
Mycroft sighed in exasperation.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Oh, he is so adorable," Violet gushed out once she saw James.  
  
James giggled at her.  
  
While Violet was occupied by the baby, her youngest son was more interested in the enchanted ceilings.  
  
"He has your gray eyes, Mycroft." she commented. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Magic." It was Harry who replied. "James is truly my child with Mycroft."  
  
"It is amazing," Violet breathed out.  
  
"It took a lot of planning but I got James now," Harry paused a bit, "and another son next year."  
  
"Really?" Violet asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes, he is due at April." Harry replied, smiling. "I want to have big family."  
  
Mycroft blinked in surprise. Another son next year? Mycroft truly wished that Harry would stop with his planning. A little warning would be nice. Harry saw his expression and had the nerve to wink at him. A tiny smile quivered at the corners of Mycroft's mouth. Then again, he wouldn't be here if Harry didn't know how to handle him. Besides that, Mycroft didn't mind at all if Harry wanted a lot of children. He had warmed up at the idea since James' birth. His children were going to be smart and clever and Mycroft would teach them everything there was to know.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
More than one hundred wizards and witches attended James' naming ceremony. Harry's friends and former teacher from Hogwarts, the member of Order of the Phoenix, his colleague at Saint Mungo and his acquaintance from the Ministry of Magic. The naming ceremony was a tradition in pureblood families. It would bless the child and also offer the whole family an opportunity to welcome the newest member in their midst.  
  
Family members and friends would give blessing to the child, aiming to protect the child against evil and hurt and also wishing the best for the child. Someone only could give a sincere blessing seeing that the magic of a ceremony only allowed goodwill and nothing else. With the number of wizards and witches who gave James their blessing, the air was thick with magic.  
  
"Do you feel it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Mycroft replied. The atmosphere made him feel warm and happy. Even his little brother had calm expression and that was saying something for Sherlock who usually detested family gathering. Next to Sherlock, Violet watched the ceremony in great interest. She had been introduced to Molly Weasley and they both hit it off.  
  
"Come, it is our turn now." Harry said.  
  
The parents of the child was the last one to give their blessings and to close the ceremony. Since he was non magical, it was Harry who would give magical blessings while Mycroft would say his blessings in Latin. He started first and then followed by Harry. They watched as the magic surge and showered James with bright golden glow. The naming ceremony was completed.

  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi. Thanks for reading and please give me reviews. Anyway, I'm looking for beta reader now to help betaing my fanfic. And if I could, I prefer British person since there many differences between American and British English.  
  
And for the question, Harry used surrogate mother's help for the baby. The baby was his and the surrogate mother. And after the magical adoption, the baby became his and Mycroft. In real world, there are couples who used surrogate mothers help. It could because of health problem or because the parents are same gender couple. I watched the documentary about it in NatGeo channel.  
  
As for Mycroft and James, well, Mycroft was very protective towards Sherlock and Sherlock is his little brother. For his own son, I think the level of love and protectiveness would go tenfold.  
  
Have you guys read Benedict Cumberbatch's interview? He said that he has signed two more series. We get Sherlock season 4! Can't wait for it.  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

  
**Nobody but You**

  
  
Chapter VII

  
Sherlock Holmes didn't believe his mother when she told him that Mycroft would bring his lover home. It was ridiculous. This was Mycroft they were talking about. His elder brother wasn't interested in romantic relationship. All Mycroft cared about was his precious job in the British government.  
  
Sherlock hadn't forgiven Mycroft yet for leaving him. His brother was seven years older so when Mycroft left for Eton, Sherlock had to stay at home with Mother. Why couldn't he go with Mycroft? He was a genius. But no, Sherlock had to stay home and continue his education at the boring school in their neighbourhood. Mother tried to help but she wasn't Mycroft. Sherlock couldn't do experiments together with Mother. This was Mycroft's fault for abandoning him.  
  
When the day came, Sherlock was still sulking. He was surprised though when he saw Mycroft's boyfriend. If no one told him before, Sherlock could be fooled into thinking that Harry was a woman, a very gorgeous young woman. He eyed Harry critically. No sign of plastic surgery at all. It was natural then. Well, Sherlock could list several medical conditions that would cause Harry looking like the way he was now.  
  
Introduction and conversation followed. Sherlock deleted most of it. Then they started talking about baby. Surely his brother didn't want to procreate this early in this life? Mycroft was only twenty five. It turned out to be Harry's idea. Mycroft merely nodded and went along with the plan. It seemed that sex had turned his brother into idiot. It was really horrible. At least, Mycroft and Harry deserved each other.  
  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes. There was something about Harry that he couldn't describe. What was it anyway? He got his answer a few weeks later. Magic. Wizarding world. An entire new world for him to explore. It was wonderful. He almost died because of boredom anyway and now he had something new and interesting.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Good morning," Harry said, leaning down to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Good morning," Mycroft replied.  
  
Harry went to sit down.  
  
Mycroft usually went to the dining room first. When Harry came in, he would kiss Mycroft's cheek as greeting before sitting down. The first time Sherlock saw it, his little brother looked at him as if he had gone mad. Now, Sherlock simply ignored it.  
  
Speaking about Sherlock, his little brother seemed to enjoy his time Godric Cottage. Harry had given Sherlock free reign in the library that at the first week Sherlock could be found there, absorbing knowledge about wizarding world. After that, Sherlock moved to potion lab. Thankfully, Harry only had ingredients for basic potions.  
  
Teddy too, was very welcoming. The child was always ready to accompany Sherlock during his walk at Godric Hollow. The village was entirely magical now since non magical population had moved out. It was the Ministry of Magic's plan to create several magical areas in United Kingdom. Mycroft understood the reason behind it. Technologies developed very fast.  
  
"Good morning," Teddy joined them.  
  
"Good morning," Mycroft and Harry replied in unison. He had grown fond of Teddy. The child was smart and kind.  
  
Sherlock merely grunted his reply.  
  
They had breakfast together before Mycroft left to his works.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"I'm off to school," Teddy announced.  
  
"Alright," Harry said.  
  
"Bye, Sherlock." Teddy waved at him.  
  
Sherlock waved back lazily. Now, there were only him, Harry and James in the house. He didn't count the house elves. Sherlock was curious about house elves but they always disappeared whenever they spotted him. He only wanted to run test on them, not killing them. He turned to Harry. His brother in law would leave soon to feed James.  
  
Well, Sherlock had some experiments to do. His microscope was already delivered here and now he wanted to inspect the difference between magical and non magical plant. Neville Longbottom, one of Harry's friends, had greenhouse. Sherlock had deduced it from him when they met at James' naming ceremony. Neville, amazed by his observation, offered Sherlock if he wanted some magical plants. Sherlock accepted the offer happily. The Mandrake especially was very interesting.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mycroft didn't see his brother when he got home. Sherlock tended to forget about everything when he was busy with his experiments. It fell into Harry's very capable hands to drag him out from library or potions lab. Mycroft thought that Sherlock liked Harry. Of course, Sherlock would deny it if someone were to ask him.  
  
"Sherlock is asleep in his room." Harry told him.  
  
Mycroft raised his eyebrow. Sherlock, sleeping on his own at this hour was unheard of.  
  
Teddy snickered.  
  
"He passed out this afternoon when dealing with Mandrake," Harry explained. "He was told to use ear protection but he didn't listen."  
  
Mycroft sighed. "Is he alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered. "The house elf alerted me. Once he regained his consciousness, I told him to eat and then to rest."  
  
Mycroft stared at Harry.  
  
"I put Dreamless Sleeping potion into his drink so he can sleep." Harry admitted. "He only sleep three or four hours every day. It isn't healthy."  
  
It was nice to know that Harry genuinely cared for Sherlock. If his little brother didn't want to listen, Mycroft could always use Harry's help. One more person who cared about Sherlock was great addition to the short list. Unlike Mycroft, Sherlock didn't care filtering his mouth. Sherlock could be very charming if he wanted to. But most of the time, Sherlock was his usual self. When you were a child and you were the different one, it could be guaranteed that your childhood wouldn't be pleasant. Harry never talked about his childhood but Mycroft got it that Harry lived with his Aunt and Uncle who despised him and Cousin who bullied him. Mycroft never said anything because he knew Harry would dislike it. He suspected that one of the reasons as to why Harry tried so much for Sherlock was because he was treated as freak by his family.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Time went by and soon it was middle of September. James was one month and one week old now. He was adorable as ever. Today though, the baby pouted because his parents were going to Diagon Alley and he was left under the care of Molly Weasley. Or at least, James pouted in Mycroft's opinion. The baby was already so smart. He understood what Mycroft was saying. Soon, he would be able to talk and to walk.  
  
Harry was going to take him and Sherlock to Diagon Alley today. Mycroft had heard numerous times about the place. Diagon Alley was like the capital of United Kingdom wizarding world. It was understandable that Mycroft was curious about the place.  
  
"Are you ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Mycroft replied.  
  
He wore his usual three piece suits. He didn't forget his umbrella too. Mycroft was certain that Harry had done something to the umbrella but he hadn't figured it out yet. Sherlock, on the other hand wore white shirt and black trousers. Teddy was ready too. The child had dark hair and amber eyes today. They were his original features although he was often spotted with green or gray eyes.  
  
Harry threw the floo powder at fireplace. "Diagon Alley Hall," he said.  
  
They arrived at their destination a moment later. Mycroft eyed his surroundings. They were standing in big hall. There were about twenty fireplaces in the hall.  
  
"This is Diagon Alley Hall. The access point to Diagon Alley," Harry explained. "Wizards and witches can go to Diagon Alley through Leaky Cauldron or Diagon Alley Hall. This is fireplace centre. There are apparation centre and portkey centre too."  
  
Compared to Godric Hollow, Diagon Alley truly felt magical. It was like he wasn't in London anymore but some new world.  
  
"Come on," Teddy said. The child was eager to explore around. His expression was mirrored by Sherlock.  
  
"Where should we go first?" Harry asked Teddy.  
  
"Weasleys Wizard Wheezes!" Teddy replied enthusiastically.  
  
Harry smiled fondly. "Alright!" he grabbed his godson's hand and led him to the joke shop. Mycroft and Sherlock followed them.  
  
"It is very bright." Sherlock said.  
  
"Indeed," Mycroft drawled out. There was a branch of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes at Godric Hollow but it wasn't as big or as colourful as the headquarter.  
  
"Mycroft! Sherlock!" George Weasley greeted them. "Harry brought you here, eh?"  
  
Harry was talking to Angelina, George's wife now. Teddy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Your shop is very interesting," Sherlock said, looking around him with great interest.  
  
George laughed. "Harry told me that you like doing experiments. Help yourself anything to anything you want, alright? No charge."  
  
"We can't do that," Mycroft replied. But his wayward little brother already disappeared, intent to gain from George's offer.  
  
George waved his hand dismissively. "Harry gave us our start up loan for this shop. It's fine. Your brother can take anything he likes."  
  
Mycroft had noticed that while Harry could be cold and calculating politicians, when he was with friends and family Harry was a warm and nice person. But then again, everyone had different faces they used in different opportunities.  
  
"Where is Sherlock?" Harry asked, joining them.  
  
"He is looking for joke products," George replied, grinning.  
  
Thirty minutes later, both Sherlock and Teddy showed up with armful of joke products. Despite his and Harry's protest, Sherlock and Teddy walked away with free products.  
  
The next destination was Leaky Cauldron for lunch.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Hannah Longbottom greeted them. "Mycroft, Sherlock."  
  
They greeted her back.  
  
She looked at their group questioningly.  
  
"I want to show Diagon Alley to Mycroft and Sherlock," Harry explained.  
  
Teddy beamed at her. "We've visited Weasley Wizard Wheezes."  
  
Hannah smiled in understanding.  
  
"How are your children doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Frank and Alice are fine. They are with Neville now." She replied and turned to Sherlock. "I heard that you passed out because of Mandrake cries. You remind me of Neville. He once passed out too at Herbology lesson."  
  
Sherlock glared at Harry for telling his friends about his embarrassing story.  
  
Harry merely smiled innocently at him. "If you don't want me to tell my friends then you should know to do as you're told for protection." He stated.  
  
Sherlock sulked.  
  
Teddy snickered.  
  
Sherlock gave Teddy betrayed look.  
  
Mycroft sighed. That was the dynamics in their family.  
  
After lunch, they continued the exploration.  
  
"That building there is the Ministry of Magic." Harry said, pointing at the biggest and tallest building in Diagon Alley. "It is a new office. We still use the old office though and both of the places are connected to each other."  
  
"Over there is Harry's office," Teddy said.  
  
Harry smiled at his godson. "Yes. That is Saint Mungo Hospital. I work there."  
  
"There is Saint Mungo private hospital in London at Charring Cross." Sherlock said, frowning.  
  
"We have magical and non magical part. The part you see in London is the non magical part." Harry said. "It is important to establish one identity in both of the world."  
  
Harry also showed them the places he frequented.  
  
"We always go to Flourish & Blotts to buy books...Fortescue ice cream parlor...The place is ran by his son now. Maybe we could go there later. Magical Menagerie...shop where students buy their pets and supplies. Ollivanders wand shop...the sole wand shop at England. Quiddicth Quality Supplies... and of course, Gringotts."  
  
They stopped outside imposing snow white multistoried building.  
  
"Gringotss Wizarding Bank is the only bank of England wizarding world. In addition of storing money and valuables for wizards and witches, one can go there to exchange their money for wizarding money." Harry explained.  
  
"Are we going down there, Harry?' Teddy asked.  
  
Harry nodded, making the child shouted happily. "Yes!"  
  
Going down to where, exactly? Mycroft got his answer a few minutes later as the cart he was in moved in neck breaking speed through complex passageways underground London. At one point, they even entered waterfall only to emerge in the other side, completely wet. Teddy, however, shrieked happily. Mycroft was very relieved when the cart stopped thirty minutes later. His clothes were half dry already. Harry used magic to dry them all. Teddy and Sherlock chatted happily. They certainly enjoyed the experience.  
  
"That was fun!" Teddy told Sherlock. "I like Black Vault the best. This is the deepest one, you know. The Potter Vault isn't as fun as this."  
  
Harry looked at him in amusement. He glared at Harry.  
  
The goblin who guided them placed his entire palm on the door to open it, only to reveal a small room with double front door with carving of Black crest on it. The door was guarded by two statues of Medusa. This must be trap room. Harry walked towards the door and began speaking in Latin. He took out his wand and waved it. A blue light shot out from the tip of his wand towards the Black crest. There was a rumble and the double door opened, revealing a room as big as football field and filled with gold. Mycroft had been to Bank of England gold reserve but this was far more impressive.  
  
"This is the main vault of Black family. They spent centuries to collect this amount of gold," Harry said.  
  
Sherlock was busy inspecting the gold to see whether it was real or no.  
  
"Once family member passed away without leaving a heir, the gold would be transferred to the main vault. Hence the amount." Harry continued his explanation.  
  
"I assume this place is quite safe," Mycroft said. He had caught a glimpse of dragon earlier. The cart's speed too, was one of safety precaution. With the way it moved, the occupants of the cart didn't have opportunity to observe their surroundings.  
  
"The safest place in England," Harry replied. "Although, Hermione, Ron and I did rob this place once."  
  
"You're still in one piece." He commented.  
  
Harry smirked. "We rode the dragon to escape from here."  
  
"Interesting," he murmured.  
  
"The Black crest recognizes the magic of the Black heir. Anyone else who tries will be turned into stone by Medusa eyes. There are many traps here. The Blacks after all was a well known Dark family."  
  
"It is still possible to rob this place," Mycroft said.  
  
Harryy nodded. "What you need is intelligence and magic. It is easy for the most powerful wizard to come here."  
  
Mycroft raised his eyebrow. "You aren't talking about yourself, are you?"  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sherlock returned to Holmes House at East Sussex the next week since Violet wanted to spend time with her youngest son before Sherlock went to Cambridge.  
  
"We should go to Cambridge too," Harry decided. "Moving out to live alone is big change in someone's life."  
  
Mycroft refrained from saying that Sherlock didn't actually move out the house. Besides that, Sherlock went to Harrow for schooling. This wasn't something new for him. Instead, he said. "You went to boarding school when you're eleven."  
  
"At that age, I would go to the end of the world if it meant escaping the Dursleys." Harry remarked.  
  
This was the only time Harry ever referred to his family. Mycroft cleared his throat. "Alright," he said. "All of us will go to Cambridge. I'm certain that Sherlock will be thrilled." He wasn't good at comforting person so he didn't comment about Harry's life. Still, he wondered if Harry would agree for revenge. Mycroft could do it for him.  
  
"Brilliant," Harry said. "I suppose we have to give Sherlock a few things." He was gone before Mycroft could say anything.  
  
Mycroft went to bed all by himself.  
  
Harry returned a few moments later. He climbed the bed to join Mycroft. Harry leaned in so that their heads were so close together that he could feel Harry's words in warm breath on his face.  
  
"Mycroft..." Harry whispered. His eyelids fluttered closed and his hands came up to grip Mycroft lightly by the shoulders. Then Harry kissed him passionately on the mouth. Harry pulled away and looked him in the eyes.  
  
He pulled Harry into his arms.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"What are you lot doing here?" Sherlock demanded.  
  
"We came to see you," Harry replied.  
  
Teddy nodded next to him.  
  
Sherlock glared at him. It wasn't his idea for him, Harry and Teddy to show up there.  
  
"You're Oxford man," his little brother spat out.  
  
Mycroft sighed. He always sighed a lot in Sherlock's presence. Yes. He had gone to Oxford. Mycroft majored in philosophy, politics and economics. It had traditionally been a degree read by those seeking a career in politics, public life and journalism. There was somewhat common impression that Oxford was stronger in politics and humanities while Cambridge was stronger in the sciences and engineering. It was a place for Sherlock who majored in natural science.  
  
"Sherlock," Violet intervened.  
  
Sherlock sulked.  
  
They were in Churchill College now. Churchill was one of the thirty one independent, self governing colleges that made up the University of Cambridge. The university faculties and departments provided lectures, laboratories and libraries, set and marked exams and awarded degrees. But every student was a member of a college and it was probably fair to say that it was their college that most characterized a student's time at Cambridge.  
  
Churchill College was founded in 1960 as the national memorial to Winston Churchill. It had a primary focus on science, engineering and technology. The bias to science and engineering remained as policy to the current day, with the statutes requiring approximately seventy percent science and technology students amongst its student intake each year. Churchill was a relatively young College, and prided itself on being modern and forward looking.  
  
"This is quite nice," Violet commented, staring around Sherlock's spacious room. The room had wooden floor and big windows. Mycroft had pulled some strings so Sherlock could get a room for himself.  
  
"I got something for you," Mycroft said. He gave Sherlock mobile phone. In 1995, ten years into the history of mobile phones, penetration in the United Kingdom was just seven percent. But Mycroft knew that in the future there would be more mobile phones in the United Kingdom than people.  
  
Sherlock took the phone grudgingly.  
  
They walked around until it was time to leave. Violet hugged her son tightly.  
  
Harry hugged Sherlock too. As well as Teddy. Sherlock accepted their hugs awkwardly.  
  
"Take care of yourself, little brother." Mycroft said.  
  
Sherlock inclined his head slightly.  
  
"Bye, Sherlock." Teddy said.

 

  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi! Thanks for reading and please give me reviews.  
  
Okay. Now for the question. Harry and Mycroft's second child will be named Albus. I always imagine the sweet and cute Arthur Bowen from the Deathly Hallows part II movie as Albus. So I can't change his name. And since Harry look like woman here it is Lily who looks like Harry but with black hair and gray eyes from Mycroft. The combination made their children look like true member of Blacks family. In total, they got Teddy, and five children who are Mycroft and Harry's and one child who is Harry and Sherlock's. About surrogate mother, she doesn't play part in the children life. Harry used help from professional surrogate mother. If you want to know, watch the documentary at National Geographic Channel.  
  
As for the next, it is Mycroft's birthday, Christmas & new year plus Albus. I used Mark Gatiss' birthdate for Mycroft. What present should Harry and Teddy give him anyway?  
  
Now to Sherlock, pictures have emerged from the shooting scene. I really hope they broadcast Sherlock season 3 soon. Can't wait to find out how Sherlock fake his death. A lot of theories out there.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel, TV series and wikipedia.

  
**Nobody but You**

  
  
Chapter VIII

  
  
Sherlock had settled into his life as Cambridge student. In first year Natural Science students at Cambridge took take four subjects: three experimental and one mathematics. Sherlock had chosen biology of cells, chemistry, computer science and mathematics. In second year they took three subjects and there were some restrictions on the combination but that was more due to timetabling issues. In the third year they studied one subject in great depth. Sherlock planned to take chemistry. In the fourth year they usually did a research project in one of the departments as well as taking lectures in the chosen field. At the end of this students got a BA.  
  
So far, there was no problem for him. There were a few annoying students but Sherlock ignored them all. It was easier to do so in university than in school because most of the students focused their attention at their study and didn't have time for other student. Thus, Sherlock was left to his solitary life. He only interacted with his Director of Studies, students in his group and students in Cambridge University Amateur Boxing Club. The other students mostly left him alone but if they became unbearable then his deduction would chase them away. Sherlock knew that they badmouthed him behind his back but he didn't care about those idiots.  
  
As for his family, Mother called every few days and Mycroft called every week. Harry on ther hand was intent to fatten him. Harry sent him cakes, biscuits and pie twice a week. And Sherlock was forced to eat it because he secretly had sweet tooth and Harry exploited his weakness. At first, Sherlock thought that Harry was kind to him because of Mycroft. But no, Harry truly liked and cared about him during his stay at Godric Cottage. It was as if Harry was his elder sister.  
  
Sherlock brightened. Well, Harry did look like a woman. Sherlock also knew that Mycroft referred Harry as mother in front of James. Of course, Mycroft did it behind Harry's back. That must be it. Besides that, the food Harry sent him was absolutely delicious, Sherlock thought as he reached for another pork pie.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mycroft only found out about the care package when his mother told him. In one of her calls, she had asked Sherlock if he had eaten. Sherlock replied that he had eaten pie and cake that Harry sent for him.  
  
"Apparently, Harry sends those care packages twice a week," Violet told her son. "Well, you know how your brother is."  
  
Of course Mycroft knew about Sherlock's eating habit. Once he was engrossed in his experiment, Sherlock would forget about everything else, including eating.  
  
"Harry is such a nice young man. You're very lucky to have him, Mycroft." Violet continued.  
  
"Thank you, Mother."  
  
Mycroft didn't ask right away. Instead, he paid more attention to Harry. He caught Harry in action the next Monday.  
  
"Good morning," Harry said when he spotted him in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," he replied, scanning his surroundings.  
  
Mycroft saw a rattan basket on the table. There were a glass jar of Jammie Dodger and a glass box with three big slices of fruit scone, three Cornish pasties and three big slices of blueberry cake inside it. Harry didn't forget to put some fruits too because Mycroft saw apple, pear and orange.  
  
"Care package for Sherlock," Harry explained. "He will remember to eat if he has food nearby."  
  
Mycroft was really grateful for Harry to do this willingly. Actually, Mycroft himself was worried that Sherlock would neglect his health.  
  
"Tible," Harry called.  
  
A house elf appeared in front of them.  
  
"Please deliver this to Sherlock." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, Master Harry." The house elf disappeared. He returned a moment later with a similar rattan basket. But the basket held empty glass jar and empty cake box.  
  
"Thank you, Tible," Harry said.  
  
Tibble left the rattan basket but he disappeared with the glass jar and cake box, presumably to wash them.  
  
"Thank you for doing this," he told Harry. Mycroft pulled Harry into his arms and then kissed him.  
  
He never liked kissing before. The exchange of saliva and bacteria with a stranger was unthinkable. But, it was different with Harry. Mycroft liked and enjoyed the kisses he shared with Harry. Then again, Harry wasn't a stranger. He was his lover and the mother of his children.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Soon October turned into November, and as November began Mycroft was busy to prepare everything for Bill Clinton's visit to Northern Ireland. He was the first serving US President to visit the country. The visit went well and everyone was relieved.  
  
As November ended, his first Christmas with Harry was coming. Both Harry and Teddy were very enthusiastic when it came to Christmas. At the beginning of December, they went to Woodland Parks to pick Christmas tree. Harry used magic to move the tree into a giant pot so they could keep the tree until January and then replanted it again.  
  
"That was our tree last year!" Teddy pointed.  
  
It was easy to tell it apart. The tree has a star on the top of it.  
  
After the tree was chosen, now they had to decorate it. Baby James watched as his parents and sibling got busy with the tree. Unlike non magical Christmas tree, their tree was adorned with living fairy, hundreds of living fairies with colourful glow around them. Their task wasn't finished yet. There was entire house to decorate. When they were finished, Mycroft felt that he has just finished triathlon.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sherlock had gone home since Michaelmas term was over. There were three terms at Cambridge in a year, Lent, Easter and Michaelmas. Michaelmas began October 1st and ended at the middle of December. Lent began at the middle of January and ended on the Friday before Palm Sunday. Easter began on Friday of the Easter week and ended Friday nearest June 20th. It was pretty much the same at Oxford, only the terms were called Michaelmas, Hilary and Trinity.  
  
Harry invited Violet and Sherlock to spend Christmas at Godric Cottage for their first magical Christmas. They accepted the invitation.  
  
Christmas morning dawned bright. Mycroft was woken by a kiss.  
  
"Merry Christmas, husband dear." Harry said.  
  
"Merry Christmas," he replied. His mind processed the fact that Harry had just called him husband.  
  
When they get down, Violet, Sherlock and Teddy were already in the living room.  
  
"Harry! Mycroft!" Teddy said excitedly. "It's Christmas!"  
  
"It is." Harry said, pulling his godson over for a hug.  
  
"Harry! Look! It's snowing!" Teddy said enthusiastically. "Can we go out in the snow?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Of course," he replied.  
  
Teddy burst into a huge grin.  
  
Apparently, it was the tradition between Harry and Teddy every Christmas.  
  
Violet chose to stay inside and the rest of them went outside.  
  
"Let's make snowman!" Teddy suggested.  
  
After making snowman, Teddy suggested for sledging the next. Mycroft sighed inwardly. Why was Teddy so active? Sherlock saw his face and smirked at him.  
  
"There is no hill nearby," Sherlock stated.  
  
Harry waved his wand the snow piled into one big lump. The lump got bigger and bigger until it looked like a small mountain of snow.  
  
"Yes! Come on, Sherlock!"  
  
Amazingly, Sherlock followed Teddy's lead. They walked to the very top of the snow hill.  
  
"Sit in the sledge and Harry will push us down the hill" Teddy ordered cheerfully.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes!" Teddy shouted.  
  
Harry waved his wand and the sledge moved down the slope.  
  
Teddy shrieked happily. "Again, Harry!" the child begged.  
  
With another wave of wand, the sledge plus Sherlock and Teddy floated all the way to the top of the hill.  
  
"Interesting," Sherlock muttered. "I just defied gravity."  
  
Half an hour later, Harry declared that they all should have breakfast. After breakfast, it was time to open the present. There was a mountain of presents under the Christmas tree.  
  
Teddy wasted no time to open his presents.  
  
"Thank you, dear." Violet said, looking at the set of pearl and diamond jewellery that Mycroft and Harry had got for her.  
  
Actually, it was Harry who was doing the shopping although Mycroft was the one who paid for it. Since he lived with Harry, he gave money to Harry to pay for everything. Harry was rich but it was Mycroft's responsibility to provide his family. The Holmes was rich family and in Mycroft's hand, the wealth had multiply.  
  
James too giggled happily. The eight months old baby was busy playing with the box and the colourful paper.  
  
"This is Strad," Sherlock said suddenly in wonder. He had just opened his present.  
  
"1702 Lyall." Harry told him.  
  
A Stradivarius or Strad was one of the violins, cellos and other stringed instruments built by members of the Stradivarius family, particularly Antonio Stradivari, during the 17th and 18th centuries. Depending on condition, instruments made during Stradivarius golden period from 1700 to 1725 could be worth millions of pounds. The Lyall that Harry bought for Sherlock worth one million pound. Mycroft was shocked when he found out about it.  
  
"You won't get Christmas and birthday present for another thirty years." Harry said, smiling.  
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. He lifted the violin, put it on his shoulder and began playing Christmas song.  
  
"It was beautiful," Violet said once Sherlock finished the song.  
  
"Thank you, Mother." Sherlock replied.  
  
Mycroft himself got vintage pocket watch from Harry.  
  
Harry dragged him, Teddy, Sherlock and his mother to the Weasleys to celebrate Christmas. It then he met Luna Scamander nee Lovegood for the first time. Mycroft had heard about Luna numerous times but he only met her now. She was wizarding naturalist and often travelled the world. She was absent during James' naming ceremony because she was abroad at that time.  
  
"You got Flying Forisa around your head," Luna informed him serenely.  
  
Mycroft blinked.  
  
"Sherlock has it too." She continued, staring at him dreamily with huge silver eyes. "As well as little James."  
  
"It must be hereditary." Mycroft replied politely. It was all he could say. What was Flying Forisa anyway?  
  
Luna merely hummed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
For New Year, they all went to the Burrow. The family gathered for countdown. They chose the backyard since there were too many family members. There was a giant bonfire to keep everyone warm. There were also logs scattered around so people could sit.  
  
Mycroft, Harry and Teddy chose to sit beneath a tree.  
  
"What time is it, Harry?" Teddy asked sleepily.  
  
"Two minutes to," Harry replied.  
  
"One minute," Ron shouted a moment later. "Time for the countdown!"  
  
"59!" George said joyfully.  
  
"58," Bill joined in.  
  
"57," Ron yelled out.  
  
Then came the last, exciting ten.  
  
"10!"  
  
"9!"  
  
"8!"  
  
"7!"  
  
"6!"  
  
"5!"  
  
"4!"  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"Happy New Year!"  
  
George lit the fireworks but Mycroft didn't see it as he was too busy kissing Harry.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Time passed and soon it was Teddy's tenth birthday. The child's birthday party was attended by friends from school, the Weasleys, Harry's friends and the member of Holmes family. Harry went as far as to fetch Sherlock from Cambridge. His little brother was with the Weasley children now. They were amazed by Sherlock and Sherlock was pleased by it. James was very excited by the commotion. The baby clapped his hands enthusiastically as Teddy blew the candles. It was a successful birthday party.  
  
"Teddy will leave for Hogwarts the next year." Harry said that night. "It is so fast."  
  
Mycroft had to admit that. He and Harry had lived together for almost a year now and they had eight months old son. And soon, they were going to have second son.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Mycroft raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I named our first son. It is only fair that you name our second son." Harry explained.  
  
Mycroft contemplated this. While he wanted children with Holmes name, Mycroft could wait. He and Harry were still young. They still had a lot of time. While Mycroft had risen to the power, he still had enemies out there. He had to take care of them first. He also needed to change the law about Civil Partnership in United Kingdom first. In James' birth certificate, Harry was listed as James' father. Mycroft's name wasn't mentioned at all. He needed to change the law so both he and Harry could be listed as James' parents in front of the law.  
  
"We can have children with your family name now and children with my family name later." He said at last. "Aren't you the one who want to have big family?"  
  
"Oh, Mycroft." Harry kissed him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
At 17th April1996, Albus Severus Potter was born. Mycroft was very pleased when he saw that his second child inherited Harry's green eyes. Teddy was excited that he got another younger brother. Harry was happy that Albus was born healthy while wondering that he should inform his husband that a daughter was on her way.  
  


Author's Note:  
  
Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and please give me reviews.  
  
I searched and found about the Civil Partnership in UK in the year 2004. So, in the story it took Mycroft about eight year to establish the law so he and Harry can have children and family.  
  
Harry Potter's timeline is moved backward to accommodate Sherlock's timeline. By year 2011, James is sixteen, Albus is fifteen, Lily is fourteen.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel, TV series and wikipedia.

  
  
**Nobody but You**

  
Chapter IX

  
"Good evening, Teddy."  
  
"Good evening, Mycroft." Teddy replied, grinning mischievously. The child was alone in the drawing room, clearly waiting for him. The look on his face didn't bode well. What had happened? Everything was fine this morning when he left to office. Surely nothing drastic had changed.  
  
"Harry is waiting for you," Teddy told him. "He is in the nursery now."  
  
"Thank you, Teddy," he replied. Mycroft went to find Harry, while analyzing about every things that could happen when he was away.  
  
Mycroft opened the door that led to James and Albus' nursery and saw Harry who was sitting on the sofa. He had James on his lap.  
  
"Good evening," he said.  
  
"Good evening," Harry replied.  
  
James brightened at the sight of his father.  
  
"Teddy said that you're waiting for me," he began.  
  
"Indeed," Harry replied. "James has something to show you."  
  
Mycroft raised his eyebrow. Harry put James on the floor. The baby got up and started walking towards him. Mycroft instantly crouched down, waiting for his son. He scooped James up once the toddler reached his arms. Mycroft was so proud of James' achievement. He smiled proudly at James. The baby laughed happily, content in his father's arms.  
  
He looked up and saw Harry looking at both of them fondly. "He can walk!' Mycroft stated.  
  
"He can talk too," Harry informed him.  
  
As if to prove Harry's statement, James opened his mouth. "Papa!" he said.  
  
Mycroft stared at James. His son had just called him. The feeling was overwhelming. Mycroft remembered the moment when Sherlock started walking and talking. The brotherly love he felt for his brother paled in comparison to this. "He just called me Papa." Mycroft said. It was the second time that he needed to mention the obvious. But what could he do? James was his son and Mycroft was a proud father.  
  
"Yes," Harry said dryly.  
  
What was wrong? Harry didn't look too happy. James could walk and talk! He was very advanced compared to baby in his age. James had reached Mycroft's leg so he reached down and lifted his son.  
  
"James," Harry called.  
  
"Mama!" James wiggled in Mycroft arms', reaching for his mother. He wanted his mother too.  
  
Ah. That really explained Harry's expression.  
  
"Your effort of referring me as his mother in front of James really works wonder." Harry muttered.  
  
Mycroft was lost at words. What should he say? He admitted that it was his own fault but he didn't think that James would literally call Harry 'Mama'.  
  
Harry's expression turned into amusement. "I really should watch you two." He said fondly, reaching to kiss James' forehead.  
  
James giggled happily.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Since James could walk and talk, Mycroft alternatively spent his time reading books to his son or coaxing James to walk. Harry only rolled his eyes when he saw him reading science books out loud for Teddy, James and Albus. Well, he had to educate his children. He was reading book about underwater world, Teddy's choice, when Harry entered the nursery.  
  
"Ron called," Harry said happily. "They're in Saint Mungo right now. We're expected there."  
  
Teddy jumped into his feet. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.  
  
"We will find out soon." Harry replied.  
  
Ron and Hermione, Harry's best friends, were expecting their first child. Harry had talked about this a few times before.  
  
Half an hour later, Mycroft, Harry and Teddy were already in Saint Mungo. Since Harry was the director of the hospital and friend of the couple, they were ushered in. The Weasleys were already there.  
  
"Harry!" A beaming Ron welcomed them. "Meet my daughter!" he said proudly.  
  
"Harry, Mycroft, Teddy." Hermione looked tired but happy.  
  
"What is her name?" Teddy asked curiously.  
  
"Rose Weasley," Ron answered, beaming brightly.  
  
They stayed to talk for a while before going home.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ron and Hermione had asked Harry to become Rose's godfather. Harry immediately agreed. The naming ceremony was held a month later. It reminded him of Albus' naming ceremony a month before. The amount of magic was unbelievable. The guests who came to the party all commented that the display of magic was unheard before. There was no doubt that Albus Severus Potter would grow up to be a very powerful wizard.  
  
"Rose is in the same year with Al," Harry said later. "They're going to be best friends in the future."  
  
"Just like you, Ron and Hermione." Mycroft said.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied.  
  
Mycroft didn't actually have friends. He knew he was different since he was a child. Toys that were interesting for children didn't have the same effect with Mycroft. He also wasn't interested in sports like any other children. But that didn't mean he didn't engage in those activities. He had learned to act as expected of him. Mycroft also kept people that would be useful for him in the future. But he never really had someone he wanted to spend time with freely on his own accord. Not until Harry.  
  
"We're going to have daughter the next year." Harry said suddenly.  
  
Mycroft blinked. A daughter?  
  
"Do you have another child after her?" he asked seriously since Harry made babies without his opinion.  
  
"No," Harry answered. "With three children, we will have our hand full. Unless... you want another child soon?"  
  
"We can wait for a few years," he said. "After that, we can give our children younger siblings."  
  
Harry smiled at him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Summer holiday finally came. Sherlock joined them just like last year. This time however, Harry whisked them away to Woodlands Park. The 200.000 acres Woodlands Park also provided a lot of samples for Sherlock's experiment. He could be seen collecting samples from the beach or the sea or the forest or the river or the lake. Teddy tagged along most of time as his little assistant.  
  
When he saw Sherlock like this, sometimes Mycroft couldn't believe it. His little brother could stay content and happy with the current situation. Sherlock always complained that he was bored. Mycoft understood his little brother's plight. Their mind never stopped working and they proceeded things hundreds times faster than ordinary human being. It was even worse for Mycoft since he was a lot of smarter than Sherlock.  
  
"Mycroft."  
  
Harry's voice brought him out from his musings.  
  
"Your mother is here."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Her son in law and son had asked her to join them during summer holiday but Violet Holmes refused. She was very active in social life and had a lot of responsibilities in various charity foundations. Therefore she couldn't go and stay with her sons. However she visited from time to time.  
  
She was glad that Teddy liked Sherlock and vice versa. Sherlock even included Teddy in his experiment. Because Sherlock's intelligence, he didn't have friend at all. When Sherlock was a child, Violet would try to invite children from Sherlock's school to play with him. But it didn't work so she stopped doing that and started supporting her son instead.  
  
"Grandmama!" Little James ran towards her.  
  
"James!" Violet lifted the baby and put him at her lap.  
  
Mycroft and Harry sat across her.  
  
"How are you, Mother?" Mycroft asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied.  
  
They exchanged pleasantries before Violet asked about her youngest son whereabouts.  
  
"Sherlock is with Teddy," Harry explained. "They're at the forest, looking for sample."  
  
"That child," she said fondly.  
  
Sherlock showed up one hour later during afternoon tea. "Mother," he said.  
  
"Hi, Aunt Violet." Teddy greeted her happily.  
  
"Sherlock, Teddy. Did you two find something interesting in the forest?" she asked. Violet would be worried about their safety but Harry told her that he had two house elves following their very steps secretly.  
  
"Yes," Teddy replied. "We found poisonous mushroom."  
  
"Poisonous mushroom?" Violet asked faintly.  
  
"Yes, Mother," Sherlock replied. "We found Amanita Phalloides. The death cap mushrooms. The principal toxic constituent is alpha amanitin, which damages the liver and kidneys. It is one of the most poisonous mushrooms and it has been involved in the majority of human deaths from mushroom poisoning. Just half a cap is enough to kill." He finished cheerily.  
  
Silence met his words.  
  
Teddy beamed at Sherlock.  
  
Mycroft sighed.  
  
"Eat the cake that you want and then we can go back to the lab." Sherlock ordered.  
  
"You should eat too," Harry said.  
  
Sherlock looked like he wanted to protest but under watchful look from his mother and Harry, he finally relented and started eating. He ate the cake first, and then the pie and then sandwich. He also drank two glasses of fresh orange juice. It was with full stomach that he and Teddy returned to the lab. The lab he meant was empty cottage near the forest that Harry had converted into lab for Sherlock.  
  
"They got along very well." Violet commented.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied.  
  
Although Teddy loved James and Albus, there was nothing much that they could do. With Sherlock, he had playmate now.  
  
"But...poisonous mushroom?"  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said. "I have antidote here. It is very useful to know a phoenix."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Summer holiday ended and they went back to Godric Cottage. Not long after James' first birthday, Harry went to Switzerland. International Confederation of Wizards was the wizarding version of the United Nations. Its members were ministries of magic across the world and Harry was representative of the British Ministry of Magic to the ICW.  
  
It had been three days since Harry left to ICW meeting at Switzerland. It felt really weird without Harry's presence at home. Mycroft had got used with his current life.  
  
"I want to read this book, Mycroft," Teddy said.  
  
He read the book to Teddy, James and Albus. Albus fell asleep a moment later. James kept yawning but finally succumbed to sleep too. The last was Teddy.  
  
"Good night, Mycroft," Teddy said sleepily.  
  
"Good night, Teddy," he replied.  
  
This was the last night without Harry in his side. But Mycroft got shocked when he entered the bedroom and saw Harry there.  
  
"You got home early," he said.  
  
Harry smiled at him. "I've finished my business there." He was wearing his red dressing robe that only came to the mid of his thigh, showing long and white legs. The dressing robe also showed his cleavage.  
  
Mycroft went to him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mycroft found out what Harry was doing during ICW meeting when he read Daily Prophet the next day. ICW had established new rule in wizarding world. All the magical ministries in the world would follow Britain led in hiding their magical community. Wizards and witches would live in secluded place that was located far away from non magical people. Meanwhile, non magical government would create alias for them to hide their true identity. There were a lot of new rules about muggleborn wizard too.  
  
It was said that the rule was the second effort to protect the wizarding world. In the 1692, at a meeting of the ICW, the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy came into effort and from that point on the wizarding world and the non magical worlds was separated.  
  
"This is your idea," he stated.  
  
"Indeed," Harry replied. "It is very important for us to hide ourselves. And with the development of technology, we must act quickly. The more advanced the non magical world get, the harder it is to keep secret from them. That is the reason why we need to cooperate with the non magical government."  
  
Mycroft agreed with Harry. It would be a disaster if non magical people found out about wizarding world. The religious fanatics would think that wizards and witches were evil and should be put to death. The other would speculate about what they were capable of, and how it could be used for crime and violence. There would be people who demanded scientific explanation. There would be people who thought that magic was answers to problems and began demanding everything.  
  
"You're the one who bring this to attention and make them agree to your plan." Mycroft said.  
  
"Being the Chosen One had its advantage," Harry replied. "It is very hard for anyone to refuse me."  
  
"A wolf in sheep clothing." Mycroft said.  
  
Harry looked at him, amusement in his eyes. "Don't you understand, husband dear? Every face I show is equally part of my nature."

 

  
Author's Note:

  
Hi. Thanks for reading. And please give me reviews. I'm still looking for beta reader.  
  
I wrote part about hiding wizarding world because I think if they don't do something new their world would be exposed in no time. A group of Obliviator, really? In the time of iPhone, internet and youtube it is impossible. Muggle only need to record one video using iPhone, upload it on youtube and it will go viral with millions of viewer. Not to mention Google Map and other program.  
  
What do you think will happen if muggle find out that magic exist and there are people with this supernatural power? Nothing that is good in my opinion.  
  
And the part where Mycroft is smarter than Sherlock is stated by Arthur Conan Doyle in the stories.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel, TV series and wikipedia. Also contains futa.

  
**Nobody but You**

  
Chapter X

  
Victor Trevor was on his way to visit Sherlock Holmes. His dog had bitten Sherlock yesterday and Victor needed to check if Sherlock was alright. Victor had heard about the infamous Sherlock Holmes, the genius without social skill. Some people even went as far as to call Sherlock freak behind his back. Apparently it was caused by Sherlock's deduction skill. Sherlock only needed to take one look and he would know everything about you. Of course, no one dared to mock Sherlock openly since they didn't want Sherlock to air their dirty laundry. It was also helped by the fact that he was related to Duke of Albermale. There was also whisper that Sherlock had powerful elder brother in the British government.  
  
He finally arrived in front of the door of Sherlock's dorm. Victor knocked the door and waited. No response. He knocked again.  
  
The door opened. It wasn't Sherlock who greeted him. Standing in front of him, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was tall, with dark short hair and huge green eyes.  
  
"Hello," he said, while wondering if he got the right address.  
  
The woman smiled at him. "Hello. You must be Victor Trevor. Do come in."  
  
"Uhm...does Sherlock Holmes live here? he asked. The woman knew his name. Who was she anyway?  
  
"He is there," she replied.  
  
Sherlock was seated on the sofa, having one sided conversation with a toddler.  
  
"Hi Sherlock," he said, ignoring the strange view. "I came to see if you're alright. And...I want to apologize. I don't know what happened with my dog."  
  
Sherlock finally lifted his head from the toddler and turned his attention to Victor. "Don't bother," he replied.  
  
Victor blinked.  
  
"It's my experiment. The smell made your dog go wild." Sherlock explained. "I'm fine. It wasn't your fault. You can leave now."  
  
He stared at Sherlock incredulously. Wow, Sherlock was rude. And what kind experiment he did anyway?  
  
The woman cleared her throat. "Sherlock takes chemistry as his major and he likes to do experiment. The incident must be one of the unwanted effect," she said fondly. "I'm Harry. Sherlock is my brother. And the baby on Sherlock's lap is my son."  
  
Victor could see that Sherlock and Harry shared the same traits. They both were tall and thin with dark hair.  
  
"Tea?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," he replied automatically. He didn't see the tea set before. Where did it come from? But Harry smiled charmingly at him and he forgot the question in his mind.  
  
"Mama!" the toddler called.  
  
"Yes, James?" Harry asked.  
  
"Could I have cake, please?" the toddler, James, asked.  
  
Victor stared at the toddler in amazement. He had to admit that James was an adorable baby. But he never heard about a baby who could speak fluently.  
  
Harry smiled at him, noticing his confusion. "James is very advanced for his age. He got it from my husband, Sherlock's brother."  
  
Ah, so Harry was Sherlock's sister in law. And the toddler was Sherlock's nephew.  
  
Sherlock snorted. "He got the love for food from Mycroft too."  
  
"Sherlock," Harry muttered warningly.  
  
"It is the truth," Sherlock replied, smirking.  
  
Vitor detected some sibling rivalry there.  
  
Harry sighed but he seemed used with the situation.  
  
"Thank you," Victor said when Harry gave him the cake plate. The cake tasted delicious.  
  
"Spinach cake," Harry told him. "I want to make sure that they eat vegetable."  
  
"Mycroft will be so disappointed," Sherlock commented.  
  
It was Harry in the end who engaged Victor in conversation with Sherlock interruption here and there. He liked Sherlock. To be honest, he didn't have close friend at Cambridge and he knew it was the same with Sherlock.  
  
"I have to leave now," Harry told them thirty minutes later. "I'll visit again. Do you have something you want, Sherlock?"  
  
"Honey cake," Sherlock mumbled out.  
  
Harry smiled fondly at him. "Honey cake it is." She turned to James. "Say goodbye to your uncle, James."  
  
"Bye, Uncle Sherlock," James said dutifully.  
  
"I hope to see you again, Victor." Harry said before he left.  
  
Victor turned to Sherlock. "Well, tell me about your experiment," he said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"I went to see Sherlock today," Harry told him.  
  
"How is he?" Mycroft asked. He had been informed about the incident yesterday. When he was going to inform Harry, he found that Harry already knew about it. It turned out that Harry had ordered one of the many house elves in their house to check Sherlock three times a day to assure that he was fine.  
  
"He's fine," Harry replied. "Victor Trevor came to visit him."  
  
Mycroft raised his eyebrows. It was Victor Trevor's dog that bites Sherlock's leg.  
  
"It will be very nice if they could become friends," Harry said.  
  
"Sherlock and I don't make friend easily," he said at last. "We're different."  
  
Mycroft didn't have friend during his childhood or during his schooling. He wasn't interested in what the other children were doing. The other children meanwhile only wanted to play. The pattern continued to high school and university. But Mycroft cared enough not to attract unwanted attention. He appeared as normal and ordinary students. He even had acquaintances that were useful for him. But that was it. He never had anyone he could aclll friend. And he didn't want one too. Being a child prodigy was a double edge sword. It could be as much as curse as a gift.  
  
"I found Hermione, Ron and the others at Hogwarts." Harry replied after a few moments of silence. "I'm different too. What we need is someone who will accept us for what we are."  
  
"I shall investigate Victor Trevor's background then," he said at last. Harry was too optimistic in his opinion. But Mycroft actually hoped that Sherlock would find someone he could call friend.  
  
"You could do with a friend too," Harry said, eying him speculatively.  
  
"I don't need a friend," Mycroft replied. "I got you."  
  
"Oh, Mycroft." Harry pounced at him. What followed was a very enjoyable lovemaking session.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"James!" Mycroft called. "James!" Mycroft called again.  
  
His son was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Do you see your brother?" He asked his youngest son.  
  
Albus merely stared at him with his huge green eyes.  
  
Mycroft sighed. James had got new game he was very fond of now. Hide and seek. He would hide and wait until his parents could find him. Mycroft always found his whereabouts before but not this time. Where was his son hiding anyway? He had inspected all possible hiding places but he found nothing. Desperate time called for desperate measure. Mycroft went to find Harry.  
  
"I can't find James," he told Harry.  
  
Harry sighed. "He truly takes after my dad and godfather."  
  
They returned to the nursery. Albus was in his crib, looking at them with great interest.  
  
"He isn't here," Harry said.  
  
They searched the drawing room the next. From the way Harry's eyes narrowed, Mycroft could tell that James was here. But, where did he hide?  
  
"James Sirius Potter," Harry said sternly. "Come here now."  
  
There was a shuffle sound. Mycroft followed the noise. He couldn't believe it. James was sitting at the top of the cupboard. The toddler peered down at them before floating down to land in Harry's arms.  
  
"James," Harry began. "Your father is worried about you."  
  
James looked at him with his big grey eyes. "I'm sorry, Mama," he said sadly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Despite his best effort, the toddler insisted to call him Mama.  
  
"Papa!" James turned to look at him.  
  
How was he supposed to know that James used magic to reach the top of the cupboard? All the books he read didn't mention about accidental magic did by one year old baby. And it wasn't accidental magic too. James controlled the magic to his own will. Well, James was his son and Harry. He was bound to be extraordinary wizard. Mycroft thought proudly, a little smile coming to his face as he thought about his son.  
  
"Papa," James said again. His puppy look never worked on Harry and James knew it too. Mycroft on the other hand couldn't stand it whenever James gave him the eyes. However, Mycroft never contradicted Harry. All the research about parenting he did show that parents had to put united front in front if their children. Conflicted parents would confuse the children. It would also effect badly on the child's discipline.  
  
"It's bedtime now." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, Mama." James replied obediently. "Could we read a book?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied. "I will get Teddy ready and we'll read the book together, alright?"  
  
James brightened and snuggled contently into his mother's arms.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Autumn was replaced by winter and Christmas came soon.  
  
"Merry Christmas, dear husband." Harry whispered. "Time to get up and get ready for Christmas."  
  
This was his second Christmas with Harry. Mycroft felt very content with his life now. He leaned forward and kissed Harry. "Merry Christmas," he said when the kiss ended.  
  
Harry smiled at him.  
  
One hour later, Mycroft found himself with Harry, Sherlock, Teddy, James and even Albus at the back yard of their house. Harry had baby Albus in his hip. The baby stared around him in fascination with wide green eyes.  
  
Sherlock and Teddy were making snowman. James didn't want to be left out so he also made mini snowman. After that, Teddy suggested sledging. Playing in the snow at Christmas morning apparently had become tradition for the Holmes/Potter family.  
  
They were going to visit the rambunctious Weasley clan later. So many present, so much food, so many people, all crammed into the Burrow. Mycroft was amazed that this was his life now.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
They spent New Year at the house of Holmes family in West Sussex. Harry's friends also came to visit and they brought their children with them. Those children worshiped Sherlock. Led by Teddy, they could be found at Sherlock's lab, hanging to his very words and conducting various cool experiments.  
  
Mycroft was grateful because that meant Sherlock stopped whining about how boring the lesson in Cambridge was. Mycroft didn't blame his brother. Sherlock was far ahead of everyone, including the professors.  
  
The Tripos in Cambridge was taught in three large blocks, called Parts. At the end of each year, students sat examinations in the courses they had taken for that Part. Sherlock had crammed the first two parts at his first year. At this rate, he would graduate from Cambridge after two years of studying. The last part led to the degree of Msci, the academic equivalent of integrated Masters Degree in other major United Kingdom university departments in these fields.  
  
Mycroft went back to the documents in front of him. He allowed a small smile of satisfaction to touch his mouth. His investment had given magnificent return. Mycroft had created software program capable of analyzing vast amount of data and buying and selling shares and other instruments. It was how he made his money.  
  
With his very, very important position in the British government, the salary he got was enough to support Harry, the children, Sherlock and his mother. The Holmes family wealth managed by him also provided interestcmonthly. However Mycroft wanted to give the best for his family and for that he needed more money. He had started investment in capital market early in his life, ever since he knew what he was going to do. He was thankful for that. Especially since it turned out that he and Harry were going to have a big family.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Lily Luna Potter was born on 6th January 1997. She was every bit as healthy and happy as they could wished and had dark hair and Mycroft's gray eyes. She also shared the same birthday date with her Uncle Sherlock. The fact was often declared as the cause of her eccentricity later in her life as she shared many of her Uncle's traits.  
  
"She looks just like you," Mycroft breathed out, staring at his newborn daughter.  
  
"She's such a pretty baby." Molly Weasley said with a misty-eyed look.  
  
There were a chorus of agreements.  
  
"She is beautiful," Violet said."And she has your eyes, Mycroft."  
  
Sherlock stared at the baby. It was his first time at Saint Mungo for the birth of his niece.  
  
"My little sister," Teddy claimed excitedly.  
  
"Little sister," James parroted.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Having four children wasn't something that Mycroft thought would happen to him. And yet, now he was a proud father of Teddy, James, Albus dan Lily. Time seemed to fly with Teddy's upcoming eleventh birthday. Teddy was turning eleven next month. A big milestone for magical children. It was the beginning of their journey into adulthood. Teddy would be at Hogwarts in September. Harry had planned big birthday party for Teddy. His special godson.  
  
Family and friends would attend the party. The Weasleys, Neville and Hannah Longbottom and their children, Luna Lovegood and her family, Harry other friends from Hogwarts, Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick and other Hogwarts teacher, Kingsley Shacklebolt and his wife, and many more.  
  
"What are we going to get Teddy for his birthday?" Mycroft asked.  
  
"You'll see," Harry replied.

  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi. Sorry for the long update. I need new dose of Sherlock. Can't wait for Sherlock 3.  
  
Any idea for Teddy's birthday present? I'm thinking to give him parrot. Colourful bird that fit him as Metamorphagus.  
  
Mycroft's software program is based on program used in 'Medallion Fund' that is run by one of the most successful hedge fund in the world. For the first eleven year, Medallion Fund earn 2.478,6% cumulative return.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

 

**Nobody but You**

 

Chapter XI

 

 

Edward Remus Lupin aka Teddy was busy pacing around, anxiously waiting for his Hogwarts letter. The birthday boy was really excited. Today was his eleventh birthday. He was a big boy now. Years had passed since he had gone to live with Harry after his grandmother’s death. Daddy Remus and Mummy Tonks had passed away too, fighting evil wizard.

Teddy loved his godfather very much. Harry was the best godfather in the whole world. Aside of Harry, there were the Weasleys too. They spent a lot of time together at the Burrow. But at the end of the day, there were only him and Harry.

Then one day, Harry asked him if he was alright with little brother and sister. Teddy was alarmed. What if Harry didn’t want him anymore?

“He’ll be your little brother,” Harry said. “Well, you can’t play with him yet but when he grows older, you can teach him about Quidditch and everything.”

Harry looked really happy so Teddy nodded and said that he didn’t mind having a little brother. He didn’t want to make Harry sad.

“Thank you, Teddy.” Harry hugged him tightly. “You’ll be the best brother in the world.”

Harry had introduced him to Mycroft, his boyfriend. Teddy supposed that Mycroft was alright although he did act like Uncle Percy. Harry was very happy with Mycroft and that was the most important thing in the world.

Little James Sirius Potter came. At first, Teddy was a bit worried. He knew he was only Harry’s godson. He wasn’t Harry’s real kid and now Harry had his own kid. What about Teddy then? It turned out to be alright. Harry and Mycroft didn’t forget him. Sure, he now had to share Harry with James but that was fine. Besides that, Teddy got Sherlock as his new playmate. Sherlock was Mycroft’s younger brother. He was a big boy but Sherlock liked to play too. Sherlock called it experiments though. It was so much fun and Teddy took delight in telling the Weasleys kids about his many experiments with Sherlock. Oh, they were green with envy. After James, Harry had Albus and Lily. So now, Teddy had three younger siblings.

James suddenly shrieked, startling Teddy from his reverie. He looked up and brightened. It was an owl, carrying the Hogwarts letter!

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Mycroft watched the scene unfolding in front of his eyes.

Teddy’s eleventh birthday finally came. He and Harry were already seated in the dining room so they wouldn’t miss anything. Wizarding world didn’t use owl anymore since it would attract unwanted attention. They used Floo Post Network now. However, Hogwarts letter was still delivered in the traditional way.

Teddy was really nervous. James shared his elder brother’s nervousness too. They both paced around, too nervous to sit down.

Albus however was content to watch both Teddy and James from his high chair. Albus could walk and talk now. Mycroft was very proud of his son’s accomplishment.

A sudden shriek alerted him about the incoming owl. Sure it was, the owl landed in front of Teddy with Hogwarts letter on its beak.

He looked at Harry. From his face, Mycroft knew that Harry was thinking about his own Hogwarts letter. Except that it didn’t go well. Mycroft had done some digging about Harry’s past. The report he got about the Dursleys make it very clear about what kind of childhood Harry had before he entered Hogwarts. Mycroft didn’t miss the fact that Harry and Teddy shared many similarities. Teddy was Harry’s special godson whom he loved like his own flesh and blood. That also explained Harry’s obsession with having a big happy family that he never experienced during his childhood.

“I got my Hogwarts letter!” Teddy said enthusiastically.

“Read it then,” Harry said, smiling brightly.

“Dear Mr. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.” Teddy finished reading the letter.

“Well, we’ll go to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies then.” Harry said.

“Yes!”

Even though there were shops in Godric village, buying school supplies at Diagon Alley was a ritual that was done every year for Hogwarts students.

“We can ask Sherlock to join us,” Harry suggested. “I’m sure he would love the experience.”

“Is Teddy going to school?” James asked.

“Yes,” Teddy replied. “But don’t worry, James. I’ll be home at Christmas and summer holiday. We can play together then.”

“Okay.” James replied, clearly relieved that he would still have his brother.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The next day, Harry went to pick Sherlock from Cambridge. After that, he went to pick Violet Holmes.

“Grandma Violet!” Teddy ran to greet her once she arrived.

“Hello, Teddy.” Violet said. “You’re getting bigger.”

“I am eleven now, Grandma Violet.” Teddy said proudly.

“Grandma!” James and Albus said.

Violet hugged and kissed her grandchildren, happy that she finally had the chance to have her own grandchildren.

“Mother,” Mycroft said.

She looked at Mycroft critically. Her son looked really happy which was good. She was worried for Mycroft before he found Harry. Her eldest son was too serious for his own good.

“Are we ready to go?” Harry asked.

They used the floo network to go to Diagon Alley. Baby Lily stayed at home since she was too small to travel. Harry has asked Molly Weasley to keep an eye on her.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

They visited many shops in Diagon Alley to get what Teddy needed for his schooling. Ollivander’s Wand Shop was the last shop they visited.

“Ah, you must be young Teddy Lupin,” Mr. Ollivander said. “I was wondering when I might see you in here.”

Teddy nodded.

Mr. Ollivander turned to his godfather. “Harry Potter. How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing great,” Harry replied.

“And Mycroft Holmes,” Mr. Olivander continued, looking at Mycroft with sharp calculating eyes.

Mycroft inclined his head.

Sherlock looked around him with great interest.

“And this is...”

“Sherlock Holmes,” Harry supplied. “My brother in law.”

Mr. Ollivander stared at Sherlock.

Sherlock stared back at him, nonplussed.

Mr. Ollivander’s mouth quirked in small smile. “Such a brilliant mind.” He said and as if nothing had happened, he turned around and began picking out boxes.

Sherlock looked annoyed.

Teddy stifled a giggle. Harry had told him that Mr.Olivander was a bit eccentric.

After a few moments, Teddy was presented with a new wand.

“Try this, pear wood with a dragon heartstrings.”

Teddy made a move to grab it but Mr. Ollivander changed his mind. “No, no,” the wand maker muttered.

Teddy blinked in confusion. He didn’t touch the wand yet. He looked worriedly at Harry but his godfather smiled encouragingly at him.

“Cypress wood with a unicorn tail hair. Try this, Mr. Lupin.”

Teddy grabbed the wand and suddenly he felt warm. He waved the wand and golden sparks emitted from the tip of the wand.

Mr. Ollivander smiled at him. “You really are your father son, Mr. Lupin. Your father also had the same type of wood and core. I remembered selling the wand to him years ago.”

Teddy blinked in confusion. Wasn’t Harry wand had holly and phoenix feather? Oh! Mr. Ollivander was talking about his biological father.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes,” Mr. Ollivander nodded solemnly.

“Thank you,” Harry said.

Teddy stared at the wand in his hand as Harry paid for it. The wand felt good. Teddy liked it.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

He showed his new wand proudly during his birthday party.

“Lumos,” he said.

“Wow!” the children said in awe.

“Teddy!” Harry called. “We’re going to start the party now!”

He got a huge birthday cake in Hogwarts shape.

“Cut the cake!” Uncle Ron yelled.

“Ron!” Aunt Hermione admonished her husband.

“Sorry,” Uncle Ron said sheepishly.

After cutting and eating the cake, Teddy’s favourite part came. Birthday presents!

Teddy was surprised when he found out about his present. Harry and Mycroft had given him a small black puppy. The puppy was really cute.

“Thank you.” He went to hug them before he went to play with his puppy.

“I’m going to name him Snuffle.” Teddy declared.

The puppy barked happily.

Harry smiled at him.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Two weeks later, they celebrated Al’s first birthday. It was only family lunch but since this was Harry’s son, there were a lot of guests which consisted of the Weasleys and Harry’s friends from Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic.

“There’s the birthday boy,” Harry said, taking Al out of his crib.

He kissed Al’s forehead an Al giggled happily.

“Mama...”

Harry kissed Al again, but not before giving Mycroft dark looks.

The children kept calling Harry with Mama. Nothing Harry said could persuade them to change it. Mycroft highly suspected that they did it for fun. Well, it was probably in Harry’s blood seeing that Harry’s father and godfather were pranksters.

“Papa...” Albus turned his huge green eyes to him and Mycroft quickly reached for his son.

Al was so very adorable and among his children, Al was the only one who inherited Harry’s green bottle eyes.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“Platform nine and three quarters?” Sherlock wrinkled his nose. “I have never heard of such thing.”

“You’ll see.” Harry replied.

It was the first September and Teddy was ready to leave for Hogwarts for his first year. Everyone had come to see him off. Harry, Mycroft, James, Al and even baby Lily in her pram. Sherlock and Grandma Violet also came plus the entire Weasley family.

“People are idiots!” Sherlock grumbled once they passed the barrier. How could those people miss it was beyond his imagination.

“We do put Notice Me Not charm to protect the secrecy, Sherlock,” Harry informed him.

Sherlock soon got distracted. He was busy staring at his surrounding and muttering about many things.

Grandma Molly began tearing up. “Oh, Teddy,” she muttered.

Teddy was worried that she would give him her famous bear hug.

Grandpa Arthur patted her arm.

Among many children of the Weasleys family, Teddy was the oldest one and so he was the first child to enter Hogwarts. From the corner of his eyes, Teddy saw Victorie looking at the train that would take her the next year.

“I want to go with you,” James started.

Harry shook his head fondly. “James, you’ll go to Hogwarts when you’re eleven.”

“Ten minutes left, we better say our goodbye now.” Aunt Hermione said.

One by one, they said their goodbye. Aunt Hermione told him to study hard. “You can find anything at the library.” She said.

Uncle Ron countered by telling him that he should have fun too.

Uncle George told him to play pranks at school. “I’ll send joke products for you,” he promised.

“George Weasley!” Grandma Molly snapped.

“What?” Uncle George replied innocently.

Teddy laughed. Of course he would play pranks at Hogwarts. He was a son of Marauder.

The last person was the person he wanted to talk before he left.

Harry must have sensed something for his godfather took him to secluded place so they could talk freely.

“Well, this is it.” Harry said and then proceeded to hug him for a long time.

Teddy was secretly happy for the hug but he had to protest for the long duration. He was a big boy after all.

“Harry, you can let go of me now.” He said.

Harry laughed and ruffled his hair fondly. “Alright, don’t forget to write letters home.”

“I won’t,” he promised.

Harry hugged him again for the last time. “I’m going to miss you, Teddy.” He murmured. “My eldest son is finally going to Hogwarts.”

“I’m your godson,” Teddy reminded him.

“My special godson,” Harry confirmed. “And also my eldest son. You do know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Teddy replied, feeling warm all over. “Does this mean that I can call you Mama?” he asked jokingly.

Harry scowled. “Don’t you dare, Teddy Lupin.”

They stared at each other and began to laugh.

“Now go, before the train leaves.”

Teddy nodded. He said goodbye and then boarded the train. It must have been the smoke from the train that made his eyes started to water. He waved at Harry, Mycroft, James, Albus and the others until the platform disappeared from his sight.

 

Author's Note:

 

Happy New Year 2015 everyone! Wishing you all a Happy New Year with hope that you will have many blessings in the year to come.  
  


Thanks for reading and as always, please give me reviews.

 


End file.
